


The Waterflower Wish

by Emooly



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8353918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emooly/pseuds/Emooly
Summary: After her Pokemon journey with Ash Ketchum, Misty returned to the Cerulean City Pokemon gym, and has become accustomed to the usual monotony that has ruled over her existence. But everything changed when an unexpected relationship sparked between her and Gary Oak, who just so happened to be one of the world's most famous Pokemon masters, and is in rivalry against Ash Ketchum.





	1. Chapter 1

Misty was blinded by the light above her as she drifted happily in the water. She loved days like this. When she can do whatever she wished, where she can just immerse herself into the comforts of the pool and just be. It was another summer afternoon spent in the water Pokemon gym of Cerulean City. After Ash practically abandoned her to pursue his dream of becoming a Pokemon master, she returned to where she belonged. Misty. The girl that stood in the shadows of her beautiful sisters, while they bathed in fame and fortune, as she cleaned up the aftermath. But she was fine with being Misty, as Misty is always the one that did whatever she was told, the shoulder to cry on, and the friend to turn to. As she pondered this, she took a deep breath and dove underneath the surface. She loved how the water would trickle past her face, and pull back her hair, relax her muscles and cool her down. This was her sanctuary- the only place where she would feel completely at peace. Underwater. Misty closed her eyes, as she allowed the water to envelope her body, and take her away, faraway..

"MISTY!" screamed Violet. "Where is my swimsuit?! Don't tell me you took it again without my permission!"

..And it was over. Misty swam to meet her sister, whose face was crimson. Violet put her hands on her hips, and fixated her intimidating glare onto Misty.

"Misty, I told you this before! You can't just take my possessions without asking me first! Do you even realize how expensive my swimsuit is? Next time when you want to meditate underwater to relieve yourself or whatever, ask me beforehand."

"Yeah, yeah," Misty murmured as she sauntered past Violet, completely ignoring her request.

"Misty! Don't just walk away from me! Listen to me! Why are you so sullen nowadays? It's like you think you are superior to everybody else."

That was the last straw. Misty whipped around, and faced Violet, looking at her straight in the eye.

"How dare you." Misty clenched her fist. Her voice was as venomous as poison.

Violet was caught off guard. She narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"I think I am better than everybody else? How about you look at yourself for a change, and address your problem while I take care of mine?"

"Misty, I-" Violet stammered, and looked uncomfortable. Misty has never been so rebellious against her before. She always listened, and obeyed. What has gotten into her?

"You know what, never mind. I'm sorry. I'll put your swimsuit back, and I apologize for removing it without your permission," Misty hissed with sarcastic mock. With that, she stampeded onto the staircase, and went into her bedroom.

Violet stood by the pool, the place that has always been her home in her childhood. She dipped her feet into the water, and reminisced back to the memories where Misty was actually bearable to speak to.

"Well that was a nice conversation," Lily snickered as she joined Violet by the poolside. "What happened?"

"Shut up!" Violet snapped. "I wonder what devil has possessed her. She is acting so different lately."

Violet has never trusted Lily with anything, even when she was younger. She was always so mischievous, with that playful smile and deceptive look. Lily was the most glamorous of The Sensational Sisters.

From glimmering dresses, gorgeous gowns, and revealing skirts, Lily has as comfortable in them as she was in her own skin. A fashionista, and a queen, Lily will forever captivate not only the attention of the opposite sex, but also her sisters' jealousy.

Violet stared at Lily as she flicked back her carnation hair, and checked her makeup in a compact mirror.

"Ugh, my eyeliner is uneven," she whispered to herself, as she applied more lipstick, and brushed on another layer of mascara. "Anyway Violet, I will see you later. I have a date tonight with Brock!"

"Again?" Violet groaned with annoyance, as she shook her head. "What is with you and that Brock anyway? What is so different about him from all the other guys you have been playing around with for the past month?"

"He is absolutely adorable! He has the best sense of humor, and he just has this chill atmosphere about him. Plus, he isn't bad in bed either." Lily winked as she pat Violet on the shoulder.

Violet shivered, mimicking someone about to hurl. "That's disgusting. You realize that if you tell anyone, you are dead! Brock has a girlfriend, you know that."

"Shh. Let's keep that our secret, okay?" Lily giggled as she tiptoed away, to change into another outfit, another one that Violet will be exceptionally uncomfortable with. "Don't tell! And when I return, you have to give me more description on Tracey."

"No way!" Violet bellowed, suddenly blushing furiously, as she splashed some water onto Lily. However, she was already bounding down the hallway.

Violet sighed with disbelief. Lily will forever remain the girl that doesn't mature. She will never learn. Violet is the intellect, the one that would prefer to stay inside and read an informational literature, and discuss the economy, or philosophical controversies, the polar opposite of what Lily was interested in, which was her hairdo, outfit, and boyfriend.

Daisy was the leader, who at the moment was the gym leader of Cerulean City, but that was beside the point. Violet has always admired Daisy and somehow tolerated Lily. Daisy had this air that surrounded her of confidence and knowledge. She was both physically and figuratively the mentor of Violet, Lily, and Misty. She deserves what she possesses and commands the attention of everyone around her, not to mention the appearance to match.

Misty on the other side of the spectrum, was always the oddball. She never genuinely belonged to The Sensational Sisters, and was more or less the incomplete copy, or the one that so desperately desired to be one of them, but just wasn't. Daisy, Lily, and Violet somehow controlled each other. They were all incorporated and conglomerated into one force. Lily's firecracker personality was calmed by Violet's ocean of composure. The arguments between them were silenced by Daisy. They checked and balanced, and that was how it was and always will be.

Meanwhile, Misty was miserably sulking in her bedroom. Misty whimpered softly as she buried her face into a pillow. "Why am I so stupid?" she whispered to herself. The city called tantalizingly to Misty from her open window, which carried in the breeze of commotion.

"Tempting," she said. "I would love to explore Cerulean City."

Misty patiently waited until Lily left for her date with Brock, and when Daisy finished her battle with another trainer in the gym, and when Violet went into her bedroom to read a newspaper article. She quickly dressed into her classic denim jean shorts, and her sunshine tank top with scarlet overall, and escaped into Cerulean City's magnificence. She looked behind her at The Sensational Sister's extraordinary mansion, which was beside the Pokemon gym. Her childhood was spent frolicking in the pool of the Pokemon gym, or playing some game inside the beautiful property. But now it seemed so unfamiliar and different, as if she no longer belonged there anymore. Misty was never allowed to visit Cerulean City because apparently, Daisy and Violet believed it would expose her to danger. She was mostly confined in the mansion after she completed her Pokemon journey with Ash Ketchum, and spent her time either staying inside, or swimming in the pool of the Pokemon gym. Lily was always too distracted by her numerous relationships to even bother to protest. It was like she was a fish, constantly maintained in an aquarium, and never allowed to leave. But Misty is now as comfortable as she is underwater, adventuring into the streets, and exploring new discoveries.

"What a nice smell," she murmured. She followed the scent into a restaurant. Above the entrance was a commercialized advertisement that blinked, "The Most Delicious Seafood In Cerulean City!"

"Welcome, miss!" a waitress greeted with a cheerful smile as Misty entered the building. "Please follow me."

Misty was seated in a booth by the window, and she ordered her appetizer with a drink. From the corner of her eye, she saw a boy approximately her age with what seemed to be a cheerleading team at his tail, who seated himself alongside them. "Gary, Gary he's our man!" they squealed. "If he can't do it, no one can!"

Misty rolled her eyes, as she sipped from her straw. "What a jerk," she thought to herself. "I have seen so many of Lily's boyfriends that are exactly his type. In fact, he's a lot like Ash himself." However, she remained curious and kept on eye on him as Gary strolled to another table in the center of the restaurant and wrapped his arm around another girl's shoulder, as she giggled with delight.

"Gary, why does Dawn get all the attention?" a girl that had brunette hair with a red and navy cheerleading costume whined. "You never put your arm over my shoulder!"

"Calm down, May!" Gary chuckled. "One at a time. I can't love you all at once, we have to do it individually." And with that, he closed his mouth over Dawn's, as May frowned and looked away.

"That's so not fair!" she screamed. "It's so obvious that he likes Dawn more than all of us!"

"No," said a girl with wild violet hair and a yellow and pink cheerleading costume. "Maybe he just loves everyone else more except you."

"You are so mean, Iris!" May snarled. "No wonder we are the only people you ever hang out with!"

"That's not true," Gary said as he closed in on May. "I love you all the same." May blushed and allowed Gary to caress her wherever he liked.

"What a brat!" Misty murmured to herself. "I can't even comprehend that there are people like that in this world."

"Your main course, madame," a waiter said as he placed a baked Magikarp onto the table with some vegetables on the side.

"Hey, you!" Misty heard a voice from across the restaurant. She looked up, and saw Gary greeting her from his booth.

"Actually, can I have this packaged, please?" Misty said hurriedly to the waiter. "I would rather have it at home."

"Absolutely!" the waiter beamed, almost too happily. "I will have your it ready for you immediately."

"Thank you!" Misty replied, and smoothed out the tablecloth as the waiter took her plate off to the kitchen in the back. She sighed, and continued to look out the window, ignoring Gary's call.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. As she turned around, Gary was standing behind her.

"Why are you pretending to not notice me? Why don't you join us?"

Misty felt his breath on her neck, and whirled around.

"I'd rather not, but I appreciate the offer."

"Sure you do. I know you want to."

"No, I don't."

"Come on, why do you have to be like that?"

"Stop it."

"It will only take like a minute, we just wanna have some fun.."

Misty couldn't take it anymore. She flicked her wrist and slapped Gary across the face. "I said no."

The waiter's mouth dropped in disbelief as Misty snatched her package from his hand, and exited the restaurant.

Gary smirked sheepishly as he felt Misty's slap on his cheekbone. He looked after her as she staggered down the sidewalk, and crossed onto another boulevard. "I kind of deserved that," he whispered to himself.

"Gary! Are you alright?" Dawn exclaimed as she moved toward him with a nervous expression. "That Misty is an animal. I heard that The Sensational Sisters keep her locked away in the Pokemon gym. Wonder how she managed to escape from that jailhouse.."

"Misty, huh? She is one of The Sensational Sisters?" Gary asked, as he ran his fingers through his hair and stared questioningly into the sky.

"I wouldn't say that. More of a daughter that accidentally appeared, and basically ruined The Sensational Sisters' reputation," sneered May, as she placed her hand seductively on Gary's shoulder. "Come on, Gary, I'm bored! Let's play some more, or else I won't ever speak to you anymore."

"You know, what, I don't really feel like it," Gary said, pushing May away from him.

"Gary Oak! Come back here this instance!" May threatened. "Or I will tell your grandfather!"

But Gary was already gone, as he disappeared into Cerulean City's depth, pursuing the girl that completely captivated his attention. "Hey, can you call my limousine, please?" he requested to a waiter.

"Of course," the waiter responded, and immediately beckoned for the vehicle to arrive, and whisk Gary away.

Meanwhile, Misty was furiously stomping down the sidewalk. "The nerve of him!" she pouted. "And just when I was about to actually enjoy myself for once."


	2. It's Mister Gary Oak To You!

Meanwhile, Misty was furiously stomping down the sidewalk. "The nerve of him!" she pouted. "And just when I was about to actually enjoy myself for once, but now he will just ruin it."

Misty ambled down the beautiful Cerulean City sidewalk, appreciating the view of the scintillating lights. It has always been so luxurious, but she has never received the privilege to explore it. Misty also acknowledged the ocean that completed the background, and served as a horizon before the restaurants, stores, and households that twinkled beneath it. The moon cast a reflection upon the water's surface. She shivered as a chill breeze wafted past in the air.

Misty crossed her arms over her chest. "It sure is cold," she whispered to herself. "Why didn't I take a jacket?"

As she continued down the sidewalk, she was interrupted by an enormous building. Advertisements and commercials plastered every surface imaginable, and the large windows revealed customers considering their purchase, and saleswomen announcing clearance sales and specialized offers. As Misty walked through the automatic entrance, she twirled around and gasped with delight.

"Wow!" Misty sighed. "I have always dreamt of shopping here. But it's so expensive!"

A saleswoman quickly interrupted her thought. "Excuse me, miss! There is a clearance sale in the swimwear section of our department store today! The dresses on that shelf over there are also on sale, and if you purchase one shirt, you can get a pair of shoes alongside with a bikini for free! Come right this way for this ultimate offer!"

"Well it would't hurt to try some on I guess," Misty blurted.

"See? That's the spirit! And the jewelry are also half price, so snatch them while you can!" the saleswoman answered.

Misty was immediately shoved into the swimsuit section. "Violet would never let me wear this," Misty mumbled, as she removed a sparkling carnation bikini from its' rack. "I think this one is too much."

Misty rummaged throughout the department store, and looked furthermore into the swimwear.

"This one is perfect for you," a saleswoman suggested, as she held up a turquoise swimsuit the strapped behind the neck. "Or you can try on this one." She offered a white bikini decorated with a floral design.

"I love it!" Misty beamed. "Thank you for the recommendation!"

"I'll have to agree with you on that one," said a voice from behind. "It does match your personality."

Of course, it was none other than Gary Oak, as he looked over Misty's head. "I really like it."

Misty screamed in surprise. "Who are you?!" she demanded. "Why are you following me around?"

"Hey there, cutie," he said. "I was looking all over for you."

"Don't you dare call me that!" Misty shrieked. "I don't even know you!"

"Shh.." Gary put his finger over his mouth. "Calm down. Why are you pretending to not recognize me?"

"Because you are a stranger, and I don't want to have any relation with you!" Misty answered.

Gary wrapped his arms affectionately around Misty. "So have you decided on which one yet?"

"That is absolutely none of your business!" Misty replied. "Now if you will excuse me, I am going to try these on." She stormed past Gary and the saleswoman, who was standing still throughout the conversation.

She cleared her throat. "Ahem. I apologize for that. How can I help you?"

Gary smirked. "I'm just looking around. Thanks."

The saleswoman blushed furiously, obviously intimidated by his charm. "Okay. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions. I will be at the counter up in the front, so call me anytime!"

Gary laughed. "Alright. Will do."

Misty faced herself in the mirror, as she tried on the aquamarine bikini. "I really like it.."

"Me too."

At this point, Misty was completely driven out of control. "Allow me to be very clear with you."

Gary ran his hand through his hair, and listened carefully.

Misty whirled around and pointed her finger into Gary's chest. "I don't know who you are. I don't want to either. I have absolutely no idea what you want for me, or what your objective is from following me around. My request is for you to leave me alone, and never speak to me ever again. Can you do that?"

Gary's face lit up with a mischievous smile. "I will introduce myself then." Gary's eyes swept past her cleavage. Misty immediately noticed and folded her arms around her chest protectively.

"I am Gary Oak. It's Mister Gary Oak to you. I am one of the world's greatest Pokemon masters. I own a massive property in Pallet Town, where I raise and research Pokemon. My grandfather is Professor Samuel Oak. I am wealthy, beautiful, intelligent, and talented. And you know why I have been following you around this entire time?"

Misty looked at Gary straight in the eye, not stretching a muscle. "Why."

Gary's smirk widened, as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Because." He took a step forward, and managed to pushed Misty against the wall. Misty struggled, as she wrestled against Gary's force, but she knew that he probably had the capability to destroy her if she resisted. Gary pressed even harder, and leaned into her, and whispered into her ear. "I think you're hot."

Misty squirmed and pushed Gary away from her. "You know what else?" she countered.

"I already know what is behind this lunatic's act," she thought.

Misty leaned toward Gary, and placed her fingertips on his shoulder. He gradually sank to the ground, and Misty crawled closer, and placed her hands on his chest.

"What." Gary locked his gaze onto Misty. "I have her wrapped around my finger now," he thought. He closed his eyes and expected a passionate kiss.

"I think.." Misty licked her lips seductively and ripped off her elastic so her gorgeous hair fell, and curved naturally around her shoulder.

"That you are probably the biggest jerk I have ever met."

Gary snapped out of his vision. "Excuse me?"

"I am Misty Waterflower. It's Miss Waterflower to you. I live with The Sensational Sisters, Daisy, Violet, and Lily in the Cerulean City Pokemon gym. I am considered minuscule, pathetic, and childish. And I think you should leave me alone," she mimicked mockingly in a confident voice.

"You sure are stubborn," Gary laughed, as he stood up, and wiped his hands on his trousers.

"You wanna bet?" Misty challenged.

"I bet that you will fall in love with me at the end of this month," Gary played.

"You're on," Misty said. "How much?"

"If I win," Gary said, as he rolled his tongue in his mouth. "Then you owe me a kiss."

"And if I win," Misty said. "You owe me an apology."

"Deal," Gary compromised. "And I forgot something."

"What?" Misty asked curiously.

"Come closer," Gary beckoned. Misty took a step forward, and Gary immediately lunged and pulled her against him.

"What are you doing?" Misty hissed, careful not to attract attention from the customers in the neighboring changing rooms, or the saleswomen that were bustling around in the department store.

Gary did not say a word, but opened his mouth and playfully bit Misty on the side of her neck. Misty jumped back. Gary smirked, as he exited the room and closed the door meticulously behind him.

Misty immediately collapsed to the floor, and put her hand on her chest. Her heart was pounding, and she felt lightheaded and fatigued. She looked up, to see the light above her brighten, and envelope her vision.

"That Gary Oak really did wear me out," she whispered to herself.

After Misty finished trying on the swimwear, she went into the dress section, where she chose a shimmery ball gown, a frilly frock, and a summer smock. She also picked out a tight tank top with a water Pokemon on it, and several neutral cardigans, shirts, and trousers. As she went to the counter to purchase the clothing, she automatically realized that she did not have enough money.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't think I can buy this.." she stammered.

The enormous woman that sat behind the station rolled her eyes. "Next time you walk into a department store, make sure you carry a wallet with you." She slapped her hand repeatedly against the countertop, as she waited impatiently for Misty to fumble through her pockets. The customers in line sighed with annoyance, and murmured amongst themselves. "I seriously don't have time for this, miss. If you don't have enough money, put the clothing back to where you found them, and don't come again until you remember our store's policy."

"That won't be necessary," said Gary Oak, as he appeared suddenly behind Misty.

"Gary!" Misty exclaimed with surprise.

"I will take care of everything," Gary smiled as he placed his hand over the woman's wrinkly wrist.

"Oh! Mister Gary Oak! I - I didn't know you were in Cerulean! Welcome! Please, have a look around," the saleswoman said.

"Thank you!" Gary flashed a dazzling smile and Misty looked away. "I will pay for this customer."

"No, you don't have to," Misty said as she began to collect her belongings off the table.

"It is my treat," Gary winked, as he handed the woman his credit card. The woman became immediately infatuated with him, as she processed the transaction in a daze, and handed Misty her shopping bags.

"Please come again!"

Misty and Gary walked alongside each other out of the department store.

"I will pay you back," Misty said, as she tightened her grip around the shopping bags' handle.

"No need," Gary replied. "Take it a like a gift from me to you."

"I don't ever want to be in the debt of someone the likes of you," Misty snapped suddenly. "I will return the money. Every penny, and don't you forget that."

Gary snickered. "Do whatever you want. I have so much money I don't even know what to do with it."

"You sure are confident," Misty commented.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Gary responded, as he jammed his hands in his pocket.

"I can tell," Misty murmured to herself.

"Well, I will be returning back to the Oak Laboratory, so stay out of trouble, Misty Waterflower," Gary said over his shoulder as he sauntered casually out of the mall and into Cerulean City. "And I guarantee that you will fall for me."

"Not a chance!" Misty called after him, as he disappeared around a corner.

After several hours of window shopping, and splashing around in the fountain, the centerpiece of the Cerulean City Mall, Misty somehow managed to leave the commotion of the mall and return back to Cerulean City's calm, midnight avenue. Misty strolled leisurely down a sidewalk into the darkness, her shopping bags crashing together as she walked.

Misty took a breath of the crisp, winter air. She loved this. Escaping from The Sensational Sisters. Practically enjoying herself for once. She was like a fish, free, and swimming underwater with no distraction, interference whatsoever. She was Misty Waterflower, and at this moment now, she was infinite and can do whatever she liked. However, as she continued to weave her way around, the buildings and households soon became less familiar, and the light that always illuminated from Cerulean City eventually dimmed.

"Where am I?" she thought. "I am positive this is the direction back home, but.."

She felt a rough hand grip around her arm. Another closed over her eyes, and pushed her down onto the floor. "Alright lady, we don't want to cause any trouble. Hand over the Pokemon on you and all the money you have, and we will not cause any harm. If you refuse, we will just have to remove it by force," a voice like glacier hissed into her ear.

"Who are you?!" Misty screamed. "What do you want from me?"

She looked up to meet the gaze of none other than a Team Rocket member, who held her head against the concrete. "We know all about you," the man whispered slowly, almost torturously. "You are Misty Waterflower, the youngest of The Sensational Sisters! We can hold you for ransom, not to mention take all of the water Pokemon at that gym! Giovanni will be exceptionally pleased."

Misty was completely panicked.

"What do I do," she thought. "Think. These people are obviously criminals. I have to somehow escape, and inform Officer Jenny. But how.."

And at that moment, she realized it. Misty was imprisoned again, this time with her life on the line, and possibly her family's too. It always concluded this way, she somehow ran into trouble, and messed everything up. It was just how the universe was structured, and continued to exploit its' power against her. The fish has now returned back to its' aquarium.

"Hey, I'm not complimenting her or anything, but this one isn't bad," muttered a voice in the background. The man that was holding Misty down to the ground shoved some cloth into her mouth to keep her from yelling or calling attention. He also tightened some rope around her hands, and blindfolded her.

"You can have her all to yourself until we get the ransom from her sisters back in Cerulean City," the Team Rocket member sneered. "I hear they have more money than they can manage."

Misty shuddered. "Disgusting. What are these people thinking?" she thought. She was interrupted when a cold hand ran down her thigh and over her waist. She tightened her muscles to resist the touch, and pushed herself as far away as possible. She felt a breath against her neck, and soon a tongue on her collarbone, that slid over her jawline and traced her mouth. Misty desperately squirmed around in protest, as the Team Rocket member landed a wet kiss on her cheek.

"Don't have too much fun," the other Team Rocket member snickered, as he patrolled the empty street for passerby's. "You never know what she's capable of."

The man that was all over Misty immediately ceased his action, and scowled. "Yeah, yeah. Just one more minute, and I promise I will stop."

"Just don't get too carried away," the Team Rocket member warned.

"I will play with you some more later, once he's not around," the man whispered in her ear. He cackled malevolently, and returned to join his fellow Team Rocket.

Misty heaved a sigh of relief, as she leaned against the cement beneath her. It was as cold as ice, as it struck against her skin, and gradually froze her into an icicle, beautiful, but as delicate and vulnerable as ever. A teardrop rolled out of her eye and was absorbed by the blindfold. "Someone, please, anyone," she whispered dejectedly. It was this time when she thought it was hopeless, and that no one will come and rescue her from this fate. She was forever doomed, and consumed in a bittersweet melancholy that shatters even the slightest fragment of faith she has.

"Hey, what are you-" the Team Rocket member began. He was not even able to complete his sentence until he was vigorously punched to the floor, and kicked in the side. The other man was choked in the neck, and stoned on the head. As they lie over each other, completely unconscious, on the floor, Misty heard footsteps advancing toward her. She felt a rise of adrenaline in her chest, as she tightened her entire body and squeezed her eyes shut, even if the blindfold was already over them.

"I told you to stay out of trouble, Misty Waterflower."

Misty jumped as she recognized the voice that immediately became all too familiar. Her blindfold was removed, and the cloth taken out of her mouth. She saw Gary Oak's handsome face above her, as a hint of concern was spread across his expression. "Are you alright?"

Misty didn't know what this feeling was. A rush of relief filled her, as her eyes swelled with tears. She leaned into Gary's toned chest and cried. There was not much else to do. Misty smelled his scent- it was so crisp and familiar, as Gary wrapped his arms around her small, fragile body.

"Thank you," came out a muffled voice from Misty. Gary smirked in response.

"So she does actually have a soul," he thought playfully to himself.

"It is my pleasure, my princess. Your knight in shiny armor is here."

"What am I now, a damsel in distress?"

"Basically."

Misty giggled, as she buried her face into Gary's arms. They remained in that position for what seemed like eternity, beneath the glistening stars. For some reason, Misty would have instinctively pulled away, but she just couldn't. There was something so electrifyingly magnetic about Gary, that she wished they can stay like this forever, no one to come and interrupt this moment, and no responsibilities to turn to, and no commitment to care for. Gary immediately ceased her tranquil daydream, as he looked over her for injuries.

"Misty, your leg," he whispered, as he uncovered his hand.

A disgusting slice ran down her thigh and to her knee. The impact when Misty was shoved down by the Team Rocket member was probably enough to penetrate her skin, and leave behind a mark.

"Here, let me-," Gary proceeded to treat the cut, but Misty immediately slapped his hand away before he can touch her skin.

"No. I am fine. Really. Thanks for the concern. I should leave now," Misty blushed, as she stood up and turned away. For some reason, she became gradually uncomfortable with the situation. Her. Gary. Alone, underneath the night sky. It was all too romantic and sentimental for someone as pessimistic as Misty. "I know the way back from here. You can go."

"I'm not leaving you here in the middle of nowhere with an injury," Gary said. He crossed his arms across his chest, and planted his feet into the ground. Misty noticed the muscles that lined his shoulder, his stubborn expression and calm composure. Why did he always have to appear so gorgeous at a crisis like this?

She rolled her eyes and capitulated. "Fine."

Gary smiled mischievously. "Your stagecoach awaits, your majesty."

"Don't call me that," Misty snapped coldly.

Gary shook his head as he surrendered. He opened the door to his expensive convertible for Misty.

"Why is your car completely perpendicular to the sidewalk?" Misty questioned as she placed her hand on the door.

"Well, when I saw your shoved to ground and harassed by that Team Rocket moron, what else was I supposed to do? Worry about my parking while you could have been hurt?" Gary countered.

"Nevermind," Misty responded quickly, as she slammed the door shut and sat herself onto the leather seat.

Gary weaved around to the other seat, and entered the vehicle to hand the wheel. He inserted the key into the side, and started the engine, as Misty looked awkwardly out the window.

"The Cerulean City Pokemon gym. You should know where that is. Don't even bother to ask for the address," Misty said.

"I'm not driving you back home. Our destination believe it or not, is the Oak Laboratory," Gary replied.

"What?! Gary, the only reason why I actually compromised with you was because I didn't want to wander around senselessly on the street at midnight, wight he possibility of Team Rocket on my trail. Can't you just take me home?" Misty demanded.

"Not a chance. I don't trust your sisters will take care of that injury for you," Gary responded. "Besides, I like your company."

"So you are going to haul me over to some property that you own, and apply alcohol and lotion onto my injury? That is probably the most pathetic statement I have ever heard!" Misty scowled.

"Man, despite your beautiful face you sure are one to handle," Gary commented, as he turned a corner and shifted the wheel.

"So that is another reason why you should take me home!" Misty hollered.

"You have no idea how hilarious it is to irritate you," Gary chuckled.

"No, I do not."

Gary passed a sign that read, "Please visit Cerulean City again!"

"Fantastic! I am leaving Cerulean City, and I am possibly never going to return, and I am in the car of a stranger. You know what, you are even worse than Team Rocket!" Misty exclaimed.

"Why do you have to be so dramatic all the time? You should be honored to be in the car of Gary Oak, the most famous Pokemon master in Kanto. You have absolutely no idea how many other women would happily be you at this moment," Gary countered.

"Another reason why I dislike you so much. Ever heard of modesty? And I don't care about how many Pokemon trainers you have left crying, or how many conferences or tournaments you have won, or have many of those trophies you have stored in that mansion of yours. I want to go back home!" Misty yelled.

"Let's play a game," Gary said.

"You are a lunatic. No." Misty rolled her eyes and continued to look out the window. They were now driving through a forest, another common land that separated the vicinities in the Kanto region.

"Yes." Gary remained as stubborn as always.

"No." Misty wouldn't buy it.

"Yes!" Gary was laughing now, somewhat entertained by Misty's stubborn attitude.

"No."

"Please?"

"..Fine. What is this game?" Misty turned to Gary, impatience already embedded into her expressionless glare.

"I win," Gary smirked.

Misty widened her eyes with disbelief, completely annoyed by Gary's persistence. "How do you play."

"It's an easy game. I ask you a question, you answer, and then you ask me a question."

"That is the most pathetic excuse for a game I have ever heard! I like complicated psychological wordplay more, or Pokemon trivia. What kind of a game is this?" Misty

"So here is my question to you. Have you had your first kiss yet?"

Misty blushed, as she faced the window, and turned away from Gary's stare. "No."

"You are supposed to answer truthfully, you do realize that," Gary reminded, as he ran his hand through his hair, and focused on the road in front of his convertible.

"Yes." Misty surrendered once more to Gary's insistence.

"Who was it? How old were you?" Gary suddenly became especially curious, and arched an eyebrow.

"Are you that surprised? And I thought it was only one question at a time!"

"When did I ever say that?"

"You sure are annoying. I was sixteen. I was traveling with Ash Ketchum on his Pokemon journey, and we decided to take our relationship to another level. So one day we met up somewhere in the forest, and kissed."

"That's it? No detail, or description? No depth on the entire situation at all?"

"Nope. My turn now. How many women have you dated in the past month?"

"Two." Gary threw the number out casually, as the smirk remained on his visage.

"You are supposed to answer honestly," Misty mocked.

"Fine. Five. But it wasn't anything serious. Really, it was all about what happened behind the scene, if you know what I mean," Gary snickered.

"I don't. But who?"

"May, Dawn, Iris, Cynthia, and Erica."

"And who are they to you now? Do you ever speak to them anymore?"

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

Misty rolled her eyes. "You don't have to tell me if you feel uncomfortable. I am just carrying on the flame of this silly game of yours. I'd rather have a conversation rather than an awkward silence."

Gary chuckled playfully. "Well, we still are friends. I fool around with them each individually, on and off. I have an entire army of girls that chase after me everyday. Let's just say I tend to pick favorites."

Misty snorted, as she rested her chin onto her palm.

"Well, looks like we are here." Gary's convertible approached a pristine building nestled in a woodland countryside. The walls were varnished with crystal paint, and the entire property seemed to illuminate a reflection of elegance. "Welcome to the Oak Laboratory."

Misty stepped out of Gary's vehicle, and folded her arms across her chest. "Wow. You never told me about this."

Gary smirked. "Do I even have to? I'm Gary Oak. What would you expect? This is just one building to the entire Oak Property, which is scattered all over the Kanto region. Come on in." He jammed his hands into his pocket, and lead Misty to the entrance.

"Ladies first," he said, as he opened the door for Misty.

"What a gentleman!" Misty commented sarcastically as she entered the Oak Laboratory without reluctance.

If the exterior of the Oak Laboratory wasn't enough, the interior was absolutely spectacular. A crystalline chandelier dangled from the ceiling, with an expensive carpet that spread across the wooden floor. Artistic masterpieces were displayed on the walls, with technological laboratory equipment lined the back, ready for its' utilization. Gary lead Misty into another room.

"This is mainly used for hospitality purposes," Gary explained. "Have yourself a seat, my patient. Doctor Gary is ready to operate."

"I will hope and pray that you don't have any perverted daydreams in that twisted mind of yours," Misty scowled, as she looked around the impressive facility, as Gary rummaged through the shelves for medicinal ointment, and bandages. When he completed his collection of the materials, he slowly approached Misty, and organized the items meticulously on the floor beside him. He ran his hand over Misty's smooth legs, as she winced in apprehension.

"Gary, please don't-"

"I'm not, whatever you are implying. Just look at this.."

It was not an exaggeration. The slice across Misty's leg has hardened into a crust. Gary gently cleansed it with water and tissue.

"If this is infected, you will be in trouble." He looked at it with care, his expression gradually softening as he sanitized the wound. Gary applied some cream onto it, and started the monotonous process of wrapping it with a cloth and a bandage.

Misty pretended not to notice Gary's genuine concern for her welfare.

"He is just another careless boy without a clue," Misty thought to herself.

"There, all better." Gary sighed happily at his completed masterpiece.

"Thank you," Misty smiled. She looked at Gary in the eye. He moved in slightly closer, as his hand moved to her curved waist.

"You know, I have wanted to do this all-"

"Gary! Why are you up so late?" a voice called from the hallway.

"Grandpa!" Gary immediately removed himself from Misty, and stood a faraway distance from her as Professor Oak entered the room.

"You brought another girl with you? As usual! Don't mess around too late, and return all that back to where you found it, understand?" Professor Oak sighed, as he shook his head and continued his amble down the hallway.

There was a silent pause between the pair before anyone spoke.

"That was close," Gary chuckled nervously. "Well, I should take you home now. It is quite late, actually."

As they drove back to Cerulean City, Misty swept her hand over the bandage, and looked out the window to avoid anymore conversation with Gary.

"Did you love him?"

Misty snapped her head around at the question. "What?"

"Did you love him."

"Who?"

"Ash."

Misty turned away. There are so many memories behind that name, that were all fragmented pieces that Misty barely had the energy to reminiscence over now. It all felt like it occurred in a completely different lifetime, as if it was all a dream. But it wasn't. It happened, and it was over. Ash has moved on now. He has become one of the world's greatest Pokemon masters alongside Gary, and accomplished his dream. He has probably forgotten all about Misty by now, speaking with other women that were more beautiful, more successful than her. Misty felt nauseous at the thought, as teardrops began to fill her eyes.

"I did."

And it was silent for the remainder of the drive back to Cerulean City. Gary's convertible rumbled down the highway, past the forests that lined the side, and toward the crescent ocean that embraced Cerulean City's beautiful coastline. When Gary pulled over in front of the Cerulean City Pokemon gym, Misty hesitated before she stepped out of the car.

"I will walk you to the door."

It wasn't a request, but a statement.

Gary strolled behind Misty, as the moon lit up the sidewalk. Before she turned the handle, Gary put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't I deserve something? A token of appreciation? A smile? I completely wasted my entire evening just following you around, and buying your clothes at the mall. I even rescued you from Team Rocket and bandaged your boo-boo. Shouldn't you thank me?"

Gary pressed the handle of the shopping bags that Misty has forgotten in his trunk into her hand. He locked his gaze with Misty.

"What am I thinking?" Misty thought to herself. "I must be a lunatic after all."

She leaned in and pecked Gary on the cheek. It was quick, and not intimate at all. It was just a friendly, casual kiss, and that was all. She stood on her tiptoes, and whispered into Gary's ear. "Thank you."

And before Misty could turn the handle and disappear from Gary forever, Gary jumped at the opportunity.

"So, a date?"

Misty whirled around. She couldn't believe the sentence. "Excuse me?"

Gary took another step closer to Misty. "I want to take you out on a date. Is that okay with you?"

Misty giggled, amused at Gary's attempted, as she leaned against the wall of the entrance.

"I- I will pick you up tomorrow, and I can drive you to Celadon City, and we can have dinner. W- We can have a picnic on the beach in Cerulean City, and watch the sunset if you want. We can do whatever you'd like," Gary broke his concentration, and looked around, almost frightened of rejection. It was unusual to see Gary Oak actually intimidated by a girl before.

"It would be my pleasure, Mister Gary Oak."

Misty cast a mischievous smile before she closed the door behind her.

Gary struck his fist triumphantly into the air, boarded his convertible, and drove off into the night.


	3. The First Date

Lily arched an eyebrow as Misty hurriedly brushed her hair, and applied some eyeliner and blush.

"So you are preparing for a date. You were asked out by the Gary Oak," she mocked sarcastically.

"Yeah. So what?" Misty mumbled nonchalantly, as she combed her eyelashes with mascara.

"He is probably the most attractive person I have ever seen in my existence. He is one of the most famous Pokemon masters of all time. His grandfather is a legendary Pokemon researcher. He has women following him around everywhere, not to mention the paparazzi that is always one step behind him. And of all people, he is interested in my younger sister, Misty Waterflower," Lily exclaimed in disbelief.

"Hey, it's not like we are in some romantic relationship or whatever. We are just hanging out."

"I am not even sure if I believe you or not. The last date you went on was in elementary school, and the last kiss you had was from Daisy. When you were an infant. How are you supposed to manage Gary Oak. The most scrumptious, mouthwatering-"

"Okay!" Misty playfully pushed Lily out of her way as she went into her wardrobe, and selected some jewelry. "I understand. He is everyone's obsession, and I will probably be pinpointed and slaughtered if anyone discovers us together. And calm down, it's only a date!"

"With Gary Oak," Lily shoved her back, and winked. "By the way, you look beautiful."

And Misty felt beautiful as well. She twirled around, and looked at herself in the mirror. Misty wore a casual, floral dress that draped to her knee, with spaghetti straps tightly weaved into her shoulder. Her wild, ginger hair was pushed back out of her face, just as it naturally was. Misty's eyes sparkled with eyeshadow. As she clacked the high heels she borrowed from Daisy on her bedroom floor, she continued to fix her makeup, or adjust her jewelry.

"Stop fidgeting around. You look fine."

Violet was standing in the doorway, with a novel tucked comfortably in her hand. Her blue hair was pulled back into a ponytail, with a Cerulean City t-shirt, and some loose sweatpants.

"Just remember to have fun, and don't sweat it. This is your time," Violet said.

"As if you have any experience in that field," Lily commented mischievously. Violet elbowed her with all the force she had, as Lily jumped, and in defeat, exited Misty's bedroom.

"So what's the plan? An expensive restaurant? A picnic on the beach? Probably some skinny-dipping later on in the water? How typical." Daisy suddenly appeared in Misty's threshold, a hand in the pocket of her denim jean shorts. "I expected more from Gary Oak."

"Am I the only one that does not look to him as if he is some celebrity," Misty rolled her eyes, as she smacked her lips after applying some chapstick.

"But he just is," Lily piped cheerfully. "You should feel fortunate that he even took notice of you."

"And we will not be stripping and playing around in the water, if that was what you had in mind, Daisy," Misty eyed her carefully. "It is just a date. Dinner, maybe a walk on the beach, and I'm home. It is not a big deal."

"Yeah, sure," Daisy smirked. "Because from my perspective, it seems like you are preparing for a cocktail party, not a casual date." And she was correct, as usual. Misty did step out of her comfort zone with this outfit. She would usually stray far away from makeup, or any remotely colorful clothing. But for some reason, she decided to try something different for today.

"Shut up!" Misty said, as she chased her around the room. "If you say that one more time, I will never tell you anything that happened on the date."

"What a threat," Violet threw across her shoulder, continuing her book. "I am so interested."

"Nevermind Violet! I want to know every description of it. Tell me everything, okay?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I will. Don't worry," Misty assured.

"Have fun, and don't run yourself into trouble, as you usually do, okay?" Daisy said protectively as she placed her hand on Misty's shoulder. "Don't get back too late. Midnight is the limit."

"Relax, I'm not a kid anymore. You don't have to establish a curfew," Misty rolled her eyes as she hurried downstairs.

"I'm just nervous. It's not everyday that our Misty Waterflower is invited on a date," Daisy commented.

"Am I supposed to be insulted that all of you are so surprised that I was actually asked?" Misty questioned suspiciously.

"Not at all," Violet cleared her throat. "Good luck."

There was knock on the door. Misty immediately rushed toward the entrance.

"Someone is excited," Lily giggled playfully. "Have fun, Misty."

"I will!" Misty replied happily as she slammed the door behind her and disappeared into the evening.

"Wow."

And that was all that Gary Oak could say the minute he saw his sparkling date.

"You look amazing." He stared at Misty in disbelief. "I didn't ask you to dress up."

"Thank you." Misty mumbled, as she tried to conceal the fact that she was blushing furiously.

"No, but seriously-"

"I said thank you."

Gary shook his head, and ran his hand through his hair. "Can't you take a compliment?"

"Not from you, that's for sure. You could have told me that this was a casual date. Now I feel completely humiliated," Misty snapped, as she angrily stomped into Gary's convertible, and folded her arms across her chest. Gary shook his head, as he opened the door to his convertible and joined her.

"I'm sorry," Gary smirked, slightly entertained, slamming the door behind him. "But you still look nice."

Misty ignored his compliment. "So where is this restaurant anyway."

Gary started the engine, and started pulling out of The Sensational Sisters' magnificent driveway.

"It's in Celadon City. Approximately an hour drive. It's absolutely beautiful, and the food is delicious. You will love it."

"I hope so, or else this entire date will be a waste of my time."

"Why do you have to be so monstrous all the time."

"I am not sure. But with you, I just am."

"So I see."

There was a silence that seemed to last eternity as Gary awkwardly handled the vehicle, as Misty stared out the window.

"Do you want to continue the game?"

"What?"

"The game. Where I ask you a question, and you answer truthfully, and then you ask me a question."

"That is so immature. No, I don't want to participate in this game of yours."

"Of course you do. My turn. Tell me more about this Ash Ketchum."

"Why are you so interested in my relationship with Ash? You don't even know him."

"Maybe not, but I'd like to. So he was your boyfriend, correct? And you traveled together."

"Yes. So what? This is like an interrogation! I don't like this at all."

"So, when did you discover that you liked him?"

Misty paused. "This is really none of your business.."

"But I'm really curious. If you don't tell me, I'll eventually find out, so you might as well spit it out."

Misty sighed in exasperation. "The moment I laid eyes on him."

Gary was suddenly struck with a wave of jealousy, but tried to conceal it. "Yeah? What else."

"He was absolutely gorgeous, but he had the most annoying attitude. He wanted to be the best, and set down all these impossible objectives that he knew himself could never reach, and didn't do anything to try to accomplish them. But guess what? He did. He is living his dream, and now one of the most famous Pokemon masters in the entire world."

"So why are you in Cerulean City? Why aren't you together with him now?"

Misty swallowed hard. This wasn't an easy topic. "Because he is with someone else."

"Can you tell me who."

"Rosa."

"So why did he leave you behind for this Rosa chick? What does she have that you don't?"

"Everything. She is actually an experienced Pokemon trainer, unlike me, who only specializes in water Pokemon. She is absolutely beautiful. She has even had the opportunity to train and associate with legendary Pokemon. What am I compared to her? Ash would obviously choose her over me."

"I wouldn't."

There was a silence as loud as an orchestra that seemed to last for eternity before Misty spoke.

"Thank you."

"No problem at all."

Gary's convertible eventually arrived at Celadon City's restaurant. He opened the door for Misty and held out his hand.

"What a gentleman. For once," Misty commented mischievously, as Gary dropped off his key into a valet's hand, as he drove the vehicle off into the distance to be parked in the garage.

"I am honored," Gary took a bow as Misty snorted with ridicule.

"That's the funniest joke I have heard in a while."

"I highly doubt that," he winked, as he placed his hand around her waist, and lead her into the building.

The restaurant was an edifice that towered over Celadon City's commotion. The interior was even more impressive, embellished with a classical symphony playing in the background accompanied with romantically dim lighting. There as a certain air to the atmosphere of conduct and dignity, as if every customer had a specific purpose to fulfill.

"How many for tonight?" a waitress asked as she approached Gary and Misty.

"Two, please," Gary answered. "And we would like a window seat with a view."

"Absolutely," the waitress beamed, almost flirtatiously. "Right this way."

Gary took Misty's hand, as they followed the waitress to their table.

Misty gasped with surprise, as the waitress flourished open a curtain and revealed a seat for two, with frilly tablecloth, and a window overlooking the ocean that Celadon City complimented with its' coastline.

"Here is the menu. Take your time!" the waitress smiled, eyeing Gary with interest.

"Would you like some water?" she placed her hand over Gary's forearm. "You sure look thirsty."

"No thank you." Gary responded.

"Any beverages for this couple tonight?" the waitress batted her eyelashes with innocence.

"An ice tea for me," Misty smiled, as she nodded as the waitress.

"Yes, of course," she said while scribbling it onto her note. "Anything else? How about for you, sir?"

"Nothing. But thank you for asking," Gary replied.

"Alrighty! Let me know if you need anything," the waitress said, as she winked at Gary.

The waitress eventually left, after every excuse of hers to stay at the table to captivate Gary was destroyed.

"I don't like it when they act like that around me," Gary said, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Shouldn't you be flattered that the opposite sex is actually paying attention to you," Misty suggested.

"It's all superficial. They like me for my face and my body, not for who I am."

Misty almost choked on her own laugher. "Practice what you preach, my friend."

Gary ran his hand through his hair, completely ignoring Misty's comeback. "Whatever."

"Fine. I'm sorry. Continue your story," Misty cleared her throat, tried to control her giggle.

"So I have always been used to girls following me around. I mean, look at me."

"You just contradicted your own statement."

"Hear me out. They get so distracted by this face that they don't even bother to understand what's on the inside, if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't."

The waitress approached the table with Misty's iced tea.

"So have you two decided on what you would like to order?" she said almost too cheerfully.

"Yes. I would like a broiled Krabby, please, with a Bellsprout salad," Misty answered.

"Alrighty! And for you, sir?" the waitress batted her eyelashes at Gary patiently.

"A Seaking fillet," he responded in monotone.

"Of course! Good choice!" she smiled. "And here is your iced tea."

She placed the beverage in front of Misty.

"Please if you need anything, and I mean anything, call me!" she directed to Gary, and tiptoed away.

Misty waited until the waitress disappeared before she burst out into laughter.

"She has her eyes on you, Mister Gary Oak," she mocked as she sipped some iced tea.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he said, as he ran his hand through his hair. "So tell me. When guys look at you, what do they think?"

"How am I supposed to know? You're a guy. Why don't you tell me," Misty challenged.

"Not before you tell me first."

"Fine. I've never had a boyfriend before. Or a first kiss. Or any physical interaction with a guy. There."

"I don't believe you," Gary's face lit up with that mischievous smirk again.

"Well, you better believe it because it's the truth. So let's discuss a different topic, shall we?"

"I think I like this one. Very much. So you've never had a boyfriend before?"

"Never. Or a first kiss. Well, if a kiss on the cheek from my sister counts."

"Why? Do you just completely repel the opposite sex as you walk?"

"I guess I was never really comfortable with carrying an actual conversation with a guy before."

"You are speaking to me right now."

"You are different. You are annoying, arrogant, disrespectful-"

"Okay! I get it. So what. What makes me different from all the other guys?"

"I am not particularly sure."

"Interesting."

There was a silence until their conversation was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Gary! What are you doing here?"

Misty looked up to see May, Dawn, and Iris standing before them, in shimmery dresses, colorful makeup, and expensive jewelry. She looked down at her own vintage smock, and compared it to their sparkling gowns.

"I'm on a date."

Dawn raised an eyebrow. "With her?"

"Yes. Can I help you ladies?"

"I just wanted to say that you look hot tonight. As usual," May winked at Gary.

Misty ignored the conversation, and stared blankly out the window, as she silently admired Celadon City's coastline.

"Gary, I missed you so much!" Iris whined, as she wrapped her arms around Gary's neck. "You never returned my voice mails, or texts. I was starting to get worried that something might have happened to you.."

A teardrop rolled down her cheek just in time for the tragic performance.

"Hey, I will always be here. Don't cry," he cooed softly, as he stood up, and hugged Iris to his chest.

Iris pushed back, and widened her eyes. "Oh, okay," she sniveled, and backed up, slightly shocked from Gary's heavenly touch.

"Gary, come hang out with us tomorrow! We are heading over to beach with Erika, Sabrina, Whitney, Jasmine, Clair, Roxanne, I think Flannery and Winona might come too. And Gardenia, Maylene, Fantina, and Candice. Drew might also come, and invite his friends. What do you say?" Dawn said, as she pressed her body against Gary.

"Sure. Can Misty come?"

Misty's head whirled around. She looked at Gary straight in the eye, almost begging.

"No," she mouthed. "Please, no."

"I guess you can bring her along too," May looked Misty up and down with menace.

"Wait! I want a goodbye kiss," Iris said.

"Me too!" Dawn and May piped simultaneously.

"Fine. Here," Gary moved in on Iris and pecked her softly. It was slow and intimate. Iris blushed, smiled, and sauntered away. She was like a child that you had to care for, so innocent and serene. Dawn was next, as she sat on Gary's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, and joined in on a passionate, sentimental kiss. Misty eyed them carefully. Dawn was an especially beautiful girl, with her aquamarine hair draped at her shoulders, and sparkling turquoise eyes. Misty only looked at her with envy. Finally, May came in for her kiss. She looked Gary straight in the eye, and without a warning pushed him against the seat, and kissed him almost like an animal, clawing at his chest, biting at his tongue, and smashing him against the wall. She was obviously the most ferocious and wild of the threesome. Gary laughed playfully, and pushed her away.

"Let's not get too carried away, May. We are in a restaurant if you didn't know."

May sat shamefully with her legs spread apart, and her hands on the cushion. "I'm sorry." She looked down, and twiddled her fingers. She blushed furiously as Gary stroked her hair lovingly. He whispered something into her ear, and her face immediately brightened, and she shot up like a bullet.

"I'll see you later, Gary," she smiled mischievously, as she joined Dawn and Iris. Misty watched as they disappeared down the aisle of the restaurant.

"What was that all about," she twirled her straw around in her iced tea.

"May, Dawn, and Iris. Where do you I even start with those three," he chuckled, and placed his hands behind his head. "They love me."

Misty was clearly not amused. "Oh really."

"Yeah," Gary started to lean forward to Misty. "So are you gonna come with us to the beach tomorrow?"

"Probably not," Misty turned her head to face the window once more. "I don't particularly want to waste a day with you and your cheerleading squad, or your friends that are practically just as annoying."

"Why are you being so cold all of a sudden? You were almost human a second ago."

Misty shoved Gary playfully across the table. "I'll think about it."

Gary looked at Misty in suspicion. "Are you jealous."

Misty was completely caught off guard. "What? No! I most definitely am not."

"Do you want a kiss too? Is that why you were looking in another direction when I made out with May, Dawn, and Iris? In a row?"

"You are disgusting. No. I just didn't feel like spectating for the love festival that suddenly began. I would much rather watch the waves lap against the shoreline, thank you very much."

"Sure you do." Gary got up, and joined Misty on her side of the table. He moved near, almost too close for Misty to handle, and wrapped his arm around Misty's shoulder. "You have me all to yourself now. You can do whatever you want with me."

Misty elbowed Gary hard. "No thank you. I'll just have to pass on that offer."

The waitress soon arrived with Misty's Krabby and salad, and Gary's Seaking fillet.

"Enjoy your dinner together!" she said happily, as she strolled away.

Misty speared a leaf from her salad and inserted it into her mouth, as she watched Gary carefully slice his fillet.

"I would have never thought that someone like you actually had table etiquette," she commented.

"You'd be surprised," he said after he swallowed and wiped his mouth with a napkin. He licked his lips and looked at Misty in the eye. "Would you like me to demonstrate? Perhaps on you?"

"Smooth," Misty remarked sarcastically as she chewed on her salad.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full," Gary warned. "Maybe I should close if for you with my own."

Misty leaned back. "Do you practice these?"

"Nope. Whatever comes to mind, I guess," Gary laughed as he capitulated, and returned back to his fillet. He cut out a piece, and inserted it into his mouth.

"Wow." And that was all Misty could say for the remainder of their date, as she admired the view outside her window.

Gary held Misty's hand, and lead her out of the restaurant.

"So did that make up for my unacceptable behavior in Cerulean City?" Gary asked. "Almost. But you are still in my debt," Misty answered, as she released her hand from Gary's hold, and strolled down the sidewalk. Gary silently admired how the wind blew her hair around her shoulder, and how her eyes sparkled as she beamed at her surroundings, and how her dress will whirl and fall, as she spun around in delight. Gary couldn't help himself anymore. The desire to touch, hold and kiss this beauty that suddenly fell into his life will no longer be restrained. He has constantly fought against the monster inside of him, to control himself from this materialistic wish. To take this developing relationship more gradually, and for it to not end in a tragedy just like the last. The passionate ember that fired in his heart only burned even more as he closed in behind Misty and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I just wanted to say that you look so beautiful tonight," he whispered seductively into her ear. Gary ensured that his breath will tickle her neck just the way he wanted it to, as he leaned in closer and lightly bit the skin around her collarbone.

"Just what exactly are you doing?!" Misty snapped as she turned around and slapped Gary across the face.

Gary felt the burn on his cheekbone. For once, a girl in his life has resisted his attraction. Finally, someone has broken the spell he has always cast over women that fawned over him. The same trick just doesn't work anymore. The thread was wearing thin, and at last, it has been broken. Gary felt almost relieved at Misty's reaction. She wasn't just anyone. She was Misty Waterflower. She was different, and refused to take the bait. A fish that Gary's hook couldn't seem to catch.

"Don't ever do that again!" Misty exclaimed as she folded her arms across her chest, blushing furiously, and turning away from Gary in embarrassment. Her hand fluttered to the small tear on her collarbone.

And Gary will do whatever it takes to pursue her. "I'm sorry," he said softly, as he went up behind her and hugged her gently around the waist. "I won't ever do that again."

"You promise?" Misty allowed him to embrace her.

"I swear."

Misty lifted up her hand, so her pinky finger was extended outward, as she threw it behind her shoulder. In response, Gary hooked his finger around hers, tightened, and pulled.

"Pinky promise," Misty whispered. And for a while, they just stood there, their hands intertwined, and Gary's arms wrapped around her curvaceous waist, pulling her against him. It was a moment that Gary didn't ever want to end, but time went on, and eventually, it did. Misty released her hand from Gary's grip.

"So do you want to head over to the grocery store to pick up some snacks for our picnic on the beach?"

"I already pulled out my wallet for the restaurant bill," Gary complained.

"A gentleman always pays on the first date," Misty said with a wink.

"Do you have any idea how expensive that check was? You sure are a lot to handle."

Misty shrugged her shoulders. "I totally embrace how I am a difficult person."

"Stubborn is a more accurate description in my opinion," Gary sighed as he shook his head with dismay.

Misty ignored the playful insult. She spun around in a circle, closing her eyes, and breathing in the air.

"It has been forever since I have had the opportunity to actually enjoy myself," she whispered.

"And why is that? Can't wait for another emotional backstory," Gary said as he rolled his eyes.

Misty smirked as she elbowed him. "Daisy never lets me go anywhere. I am always at home."

"How do you live? I can never go a day without going someplace."

"I apologize if I don't have a wealthy grandfather that buys me convertibles and motorcycles."

Gary couldn't possibly argue with that. After all, Professor Oak did benefit from the profit he made from research projects and manufactory inventions. After wandering around aimlessly in Celadon City, Misty and Gary eventually stumbled upon a convenience store. Misty walked through the automatic doors like it was the threshold into heaven itself.

"This is wonderful!" she exclaimed.

Gary rolled his eyes, as he loaded a basket with crackers, soda, juice, and desserts like pudding, ice cream, chocolate, and fruit salad. Misty waltzed down the aisles, and stopped at the freezer. She opened it, and allowed the cold air to rush onto her face, and freeze her entire body.

"Excuse me. Are you buying anything from here?" a boy approximately her age in a long-sleeved shirt and faded jeans asked, as he stood with one headphone in his ear, and the other draped down his neckline.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Misty squeaked in surprise, jumped back, and allowed the guy to pull out a water, and place it in his cart. Misty twirled around the convenience store, like a ballerina on ice, she was free, and content, as comfortable as a fish underwater. She whirled, and spun, looking up to the light on the ceiling. As she continued to dance and leap, she accidentally collided into Gary's chest. He jumped back in surprise, and his face filled with relief when he saw it was Misty.

"Calm down," he said with a smirk. "It's only a convenience store."

"You wouldn't be saying that if you were locked in a house everyday," Misty responded mischievously.

Gary shrugged and shook his head, as he pushed his cart toward the counter and watched in amazement as Misty danced down the convenience store's aisles, sliding her hand down every compartment or object, careful not to knock anything over. She closed her eyes and allowed the air to swish over her skin and in her hair. She felt like a butterfly, flying around in the wind, in search for a flower to extract nectar from.

"You sure are hyper," Gary snickered as he closed his hand around Misty's, with a basket filled with dessert in the other. "Come on, let's head over to the beach."'

"I'm so happy!" Misty exclaimed. "I haven't had this much fun in a while."

Gary chuckled and shook his head, as he watched Misty prance out of the automatic doors of the convenience store and into Celadon City. The sun was just about to set, a goldenrod disc that peaked mischievously from behind the ocean wall. The sky was colored beautifully, as wispy clouds lined the atmosphere. It was at the point where the temperature was absolutely perfect. The climate was warm, but just so that when a breeze nonchalantly wafted by, it would feel crystal cool, and wash over you like a dip in the summer pool. Misty inhaled the heavenly environment, her arms outstretched, and her toes pointed forward. She followed behind Gary towards the beach. The sidewalk soon became scattered with sand, and the sun gradually disappeared, abandoning the sky to mourn in a melancholic, heartbroken blue.

"So I notice that you like the beach, huh?" Gary questioned curiously, as he set the basket down into the sand.

"I love anything that has to do with water," Misty answered, as she seated herself next to Gary on the shore, and stretched out her legs.

"That's beautiful."

"Thank you," Misty smiled. "The water is like my sanctuary. I feel free, away from everyone, everything. When it envelopes around my skin, it's like I'm in a universe that is completely my own. Nobody can ever interrupt it, because it's mine."

Gary nodded, in awe.

Misty blushed and turned away. "Sorry. I shouldn't talk about this. You probably aren't interested anyway."

"But I am. You are magical, Misty." He looked at her in the eyes, and pulled her body towards him.

"You think?" she responded, her mouth slightly open.

"Definitely," Gary replied. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and the other on her waist. He closed his eyes.

Misty stared at him for a second. "Nice try, Mister Gary Oak." She grinned mischievously, and playfully shoved him back. "But that's not gonna happen. Not until I have supposedly fallen in love with you at the end of this month."

"You actually remember that?" Gary chuckled, as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Yep," Misty responded, as she listened carefully to the waves crashing against the shoreline. The beach was practically empty, with only an elderly fisherman on the dock, expecting a catch at the end of a monotonous day. Misty stood up, brushing down any sand that lined her legs, or somehow nestled into her clothing.

"Wait," Gary groaned, as he grabbed Misty's hand and pushed her down. Misty was now beneath him, Gary locking her down with his powerful grip, and his legs squeezing her thighs together. He held Misty's gaze for a while. For some reason, Misty didn't struggle. She somehow managed to tolerate it, with the sand prickling her skin, and the breeze occasionally blowing through her hair.

"I'm hungry," she moaned, still not moving from her position.

"You just had dinner,"Gary laughed, as his hand carefully moved down Misty's neck, caressing her face, and groping her collarbone.

"I want dessert," she whined, kicking her feet up.

"Fine. You can have what's in the basket. But only if you do what I say," Gary conditioned.

"Is this another game of yours?" Misty rolled her eyes, as she began to squirm from Gary's hold.

Gary remained firm, and gently shoved her down. He pushed Misty's hair back. "Yes."

"What are the instructions?" Misty asked curiously.

"I cover your eyes with my hand, and I place a treat in your mouth. And then you have to guess what it is," Gary answered in a serious tone.

"That sounds fun. Alright," Misty sat up, and continued to admire the ocean's crystalline surface. She closed her eyes, and opened her mouth, expecting a delicious snack. "And you can't surprise me by suddenly kissing me or anything, okay?"

Gary swore in defeat. "Fine."

Misty smirked, and parted her lips, awaiting the yummy treat.

Gary's hand searched around the basket, and his hand closed around a plastic container, which was filled with strawberries. He selected a particularly juicy, scarlet one. "You can't peak, or else it is cheating."

Misty snickered. "Why would I ever bother to cheat on an excuse of a game like this?"

"Shut up, or who knows, maybe I will give you a surprise kiss," Gary threatened.

Misty silently obeyed, as Gary inserted the strawberry into her mouth. A line of juice dribbled down from her bottom lip. Gary smirked. His plan has succeeded triumphantly. Gary Oak was victorious once more. She chewed carefully, and swallowed. "This is way too easy. A strawberry."

"Misty, you forgot something," he moaned, as he closed in, and licked the juice that ran from her mouth.

Misty jumped at his touch, but surprisingly, didn't resist. Gary scooped some whipped cream onto his finger and inserted it between Misty's lips. He playfully fondled her tongue, as she smacked and tasted.

"Vanilla yogurt?" she tried. "Cream cheese? Sour cream?"

"Close," Gary snickered, as he swiped some whipped cream from Misty's chin and sucked on it. "But no."

"What is it?" Misty questioned curiously, without opening her eyes.

"I won't tell you until you guess it."

Misty's brow furrowed, as she tightened her lips as she balled her hand into a fist, and pressed it against her waist, brandishing the other one menacingly in the air.

"I don't like this game. I don't want to play anymore."

"Where are you going?" Gary stood up, and followed her.

"This is so weird. I don't even know why I came with you on this silly date."

"Because you like me," Gary grabbed her hand, and pushed her down against the sand. Misty wrestled against him, but it was absolutely no use. Misty knew subconsciously that Gary was more powerful, capable. If they were ever involved in a physical combat, it was obvious who would win. "Play with me."

Misty's lip curved into a smile. She pushed upward, as Gary gradually released some pressure. But when Misty actually gained some faith that she could force against him, Gary pressed on top of her, and pushed her down. They stayed like that for a while, Gary entire body practically crushing her, and her hand wrapped around his back. Misty closed her eyes, and enjoyed the mild climate of Celadon City, the breeze wafting against her face, and the warm wind casually lapping against the ocean. And when Misty least expected it, Gary started kissing her neck. It was slow and intimate, and came out of absolutely nowhere. A moan of pleasure escaped from Misty's mouth before she can silence it. Gary immediately ceased, and sat up. The sun was almost disappearing beneath the horizon. It was a beautiful moment, a couple enjoying the sunset on a beach. Some might even consider it to be perfect. Gary immediately interrupted the tranquility.

"Do you want to go for a swim?" Gary asked.

"What?" Misty turned towards him in surprise.

"In the ocean. You and me."

"You are crazy. I'm not even sure if that is allowed."

"Sure it is." Gary reached for Misty's hand. She immediately pulled it out of his way.

"And why?"

"Just because."

And with that, Gary scooped Misty up into his arms, and sprinted toward the water. Misty screamed in protest.

"Gary Oak! Put me down this instance! What the heck are you doing?!" Misty exclaimed.

"Never," Gary stuck his tongue out playfully, and splashed into the water.

"No! I'm not. I won't. Take me home!" Misty demanded.

"In your dreams," Gary teased, as he trudged deeper into the water, Misty still squirming around.

"Gary! Do you even realize how expensive this dress is? If I get it wet, it will completely ruin the fabric!" Misty shouted, as she kicked her feet, and managed to punch Gary in the chest.

"And who was the one that purchased it for you?" Gary joked. Misty remained silent afterward, as he continued to walk into the ocean. The water was at his abdomen now.

"Alright, here goes," Gary grunted, as he hoisted Misty above his head.

"I hate you. No, I loathe you. Not even, I despise y-," Misty was not even able to finish her sentence when Gary threw her into the water. Misty plunged below the surface, and looked up into the twinkling night sky.

She stood up, and splashed water into Gary's face for revenge.

"I didn't think we had to turn to this alternative, Misty. But I guess we don't have any other option," Gary said, as he removed his shirt, and scooped water into it.

"Neither did I," Misty responded, as she placed her hand into the water, ready to send another attack at Gary. The battlefield was open, the war zone available, every man for himself. The ammunition and artillery were prepared, and the soldiers ready to fight. In this scenario however, it was Gary showering Misty with ocean water, and her throwing sand into his eyes. As Misty rained more brine over Gary, she carefully noticed how the water will accumulate over his muscular figure. An enormous water droplet fell from behind his ear, trailed over his neck, down his luscious chest, and solid abdomen. Misty's eyes mischievously wandered to a place where most wouldn't usually look, but she was immediately interrupted by Gary pushing her beneath the water. She wrestled rigorously against him, as he forced on top of her with his herculean strength. Misty's back touched the sand, and it playfully prickled her skin. Gary eventually lifted her up, and as Misty was struggling to remove the water from her eyes, he scooped some water in his arms and poured it over her head.

"You are a criminal!" she screamed as she shoved Gary.

"Would you like to be my victim?" Gary winked as he licked his lips.

"Definitely not. You are such a pervert!" Misty replied, as she stormed towards shore. "This is stupid."

"Where are you going?" Gary asked curiously as he grabbed Misty's hand.

"To where everything actually makes sense. I have no idea why I am even in the water. In my dress!"

"How would you like it if I removed it for you?" Gary smiled mischievously.

"That won't be necessary, thank you very much!" Misty snapped as she whirled around. Before she was even close to shore, Gary pushed her underwater, and fell on top of her. Misty opened her eyes to meet Gary's gaze. Misty was immediately lost in his cinnamon eyes. It was hypnotic, as if she looked away, it would break a spell. And before she knew it, Gary met her lips, and kissed her. It was succulent, passionate, everything that a first kiss was. Misty has never felt this before, a spark that started at her fingertips, rushed through her veins. An adrenaline that began right when Gary's mouth touched her own. It wasn't uncomfortable, or messy. It was perfect, as Gary playfully wrapped his tongue over hers, and sucked.

But Misty never kissed back. She was in so much shock, that she couldn't even lift her hand, and forgot how to breathe. Her entire body was paralyzed, frozen. Misty didn't have to think about the Pokemon gym back in Cerulean City. Or Ash Ketchum, who probably couldn't care less about her anyway, and is probably pursuing his Pokemon journey without her while breaking the heart of one woman after another. She didn't have to worry about Daisy constantly correcting her posture, or how she spoke to the people around her. She didn't think about Lily trying to fix her fashion style, or how she decorated her hair or applied makeup. She didn't need to care whether Violet will tutor her, or lecture her on the most recent Pokemon research project. Because right now, it is the best time of Misty's life.

Gary brushed Misty's hair out of her face, as the kiss gradually became more desirable. He squeezed his arms around Misty's back and pulled her even closer toward him. Misty instinctively wrapped her legs around Gary's waist, as he gently caressed her thigh. Gary licked and played, and kissed the angelic dove above him that has finally accepted his affection. Misty felt the kiss subside, as it became less passionate, and more casual. Gary gradually released his embrace from Misty. Misty could finally move herself again, cured of the paralysis that has completely overtaken her, enveloping her, and allowing her to enjoy the kiss to its' full extent. Her tender feet eventually touched the sand, as it punctured her soft flesh. Gary chuckled as he splashed some more water into her face.

"Well that was fun wasn't it, Misty Waterflower? I never thought that you would actually let me kiss you like that," Gary teased. Suddenly, Misty felt a wave of annoyance that has never hit her so hard before. Sure, she was usually aggressive and sullen. But for Gary Oak to steal her first kiss, and treat it so casually has never insulted Misty more. Misty was a pearl, so delicate and beautiful. It was always something that Misty held so close to her, a piece that satisfies the fire of her dignity. Her virginity; a pure maiden that has never even been kissed. And today, she finally was, and it was so perfect and extraordinary, everything that Misty has so desperately desired that it would be. And in one sentence, it became a shattered mirror, lying at her feet, Misty too crestfallen to even pick up a glass shard.

"That was my first kiss," Misty whispered to herself.

"What?" Gary couldn't seem to hear her. "Can you say that again."

"That," Misty repeated slowly, a hint of irritation slowly crawling into her tone. "Was my first kiss!"

Misty whirled around and angrily threw blind punches at Gary's chest. "I hate you!" she screamed.

Misty couldn't even land a scratch on Gary, as she continuously clawed his skin. She knew in the back of her mind that Gary would never touch her, despite his strength. A teardrop rolled down her cheek, as she made her way slowly through the water toward her victim.

"I will never forgive you for this!" she bellowed, as she fell into Gary's arms. Gary felt Misty clench up, like an oyster. She was firm, and wouldn't open up to his presence. "I hate you," she whispered.

Gary stroked her hair, choosing his words carefully. There wasn't much else to say. He leaned into Misty, as they embraced in the water, Misty's cries gradually fading into whimpers.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I won't ever do that again."

"My first kiss," Misty sulked. "I wanted it to be special." The sun was completely gone now, the sky a canvas splattered with midnight navy, as the stars were gradually revealed from underneath the clouds, each one twinkling courageously against the darkness that surrounded them. Misty wrapped her arms around Gary, and they stayed like that for what seemed like eternity. She realized that they did that a lot. The chemistry between them practically lived on moments like these. The silent, subtle moment where they would hold each other in the most intimate manner possible, yet not speak a word. Misty closed her eyes and listened to the waves splashing against them, and Gary's slow, relaxed breathing. She felt his heart pound against her, and his chest moving up and down.

"We should leave," he whispered in her ear. "It's really late." Misty immediately jumped back, completely startled that he made a sound.

"Right. Sorry," she mumbled.

And with that, Gary lead Misty, walking hand in hand toward the beach, as the water sank beneath them. Misty picked up her heels, which lay next to the picnic basket. Gary picked it up, and squeezed out the water in his shirt that he had stripped off earlier. Misty stepped into the sand, as they walked toward Gary's convertible. Gary opened the trunk, as Misty set in their belongings. She met Gary in the front, as he unlocked her door and she hopped inside. They drove in silence. Misty watched the highway pass by, as Celadon City disappeared behind them. The sparkling metropolis where Misty went on her first date with Gary Oak, where she had her first kiss on its' shoreline.

"So what am I to you?" Misty asked, interrupting the silence for the first time.

Gary thought for a moment. "I don't know," he replied.

"Am I worth anything to you?"

"Yes. You are a lot to me."

"Then how do you not know what someone is to you?"

"I am not exactly sure."

"You don't seem to be sure about anything."

"That is true."

Misty paused for a second, pondering her next question throughout this interview, until Gary spoke.

"Come tomorrow," he said.

"Where?" Misty asked.

"You know where. We are going to the beach tomorrow at Cerulean City, and we are taking a catamaran to the Coral Islands. We might go for a swim, so you should wear a swimsuit. Preferably a bikini."

Misty snorted. "I most likely wouldn't want to float around in the ocean with your friends. Or board this self proclaimed party yacht. Or sit by myself in a corner while you insert your tongue down every girl's throat that is in your field of vision. Or flirt with your perverted brothers that probably have replicated personalities. So, no thank you. I would like to politely reject your offer."

"Ouch, that was harsh," Gary smirked. "How would you like it if I kept you all to myself?"

"That's beside the point," Misty remarked, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I wouldn't talk to any other girl except you. And if they bother us, I will throw them off the boat. How does that sound?" Gary bargained.

"Tempting," Misty mocked sarcastically. "But no."

Gary tried to hide his disappointment, but it showed exceptionally clearly on his face.

Misty took notice, rolled her eyes, and smiled playfully. "Fine."

Gary jerked with excitement. "Cool," he said casually. "I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." His car slowed in front of Misty's elegant estate.

"And don't you be late," Misty replied as she shut the door behind her. The dress was still wet, the fabric clinging against her skin. She held the heels in her hand, and her hair in the other.

"Don't worry," Gary responded slickly. "I won't." And with that, he started the engine, and rumbled away, his car disappearing into the distance. Misty giggled mischievously, as she walked toward the entrance, and knocked. Lily answered it, to see a puddle of water at her sister's feet, and the expensive dress completely ruined. She screamed in horror.

"MISTY!" Lily bellowed. "Your dress!"

"Well well well," Violet said, clapping her hands slowly as she appeared at the threshold. "Look who went skinny-dipping?"

"Shut up!" Misty snapped, as she stepped inside. "We just swam around in the ocean, that's all."

"Right," Violet said, completely disbelieving Misty's statement.

"Hurry up and shower," Daisy called from the kitchen. "And don't stay up too late, alright?"

"Okay, okay," Misty replied, shaking her head, dropping her heels to the floor, and hurrying upstairs toward the bathroom. She opened the door, and slammed it behind her. As she turned on the shower, and allowed the warm water to sprinkle against her hand, she thought about how Gary kissed her today in the ocean. As she stripped off her dress, and stepped into the shower, she became confused about whether Gary genuinely loved her, or if she was just another toy to be broken and discarded. She scrubbed her naturally wild, ginger hair with shampoo and conditioner, and rinsed it thoroughly with water. Misty carefully stepped out of the shower case, and wrapped her body in a towel, gingerly drying her hair. As she exited the bathroom, and leapt into bed, she recalled what had just happened today.

Alrighty, let's see. She went to an expensive restaurant with Gary Oak that he happily paid for. She jumped into the water with Gary Oak, swimming around, practically like children. She wrestled around with Gary Oak. Gary Oak seductively fed her strawberries and cream. Gary Oak passionately kissed her underwater. She awkwardly sat in Gary Oak's slick convertible, and probably wet his seat with her dress. Misty blushed furiously at the thought. And tomorrow, he will be waiting for her, expecting her to show up in a revealing bikini to join his equivalently wealthy, annoying friends, partying the night away on some quality catamaran. Misty looked out her window, fidgeting around in her bed, and enjoyed the view that borderlined Cerulean City's magnificent coast. The ocean was so peaceful, the surface smooth and tranquil. The waves lapped clumsily against the shore, with the moon's reflection spilled over the water as if it was a mirror, the scene perfectly symmetrical, and the ocean its' horizon. Misty watched as the scintillating commotion in Cerulean City gradually subsided. For once, Misty's world was balanced and content. With a heavy sigh, she turned over and fell into a slumber, pleasurably replaying to herself the underwater kiss with the boy that she is subconsciously falling in love with.


	4. A Day On The Beach

Misty looked at herself in the mirror, and adjusted the strap once more over her shoulder. The bikini embraced her body almost too comfortably. Misty was surprised how the top accentuated her cleavage, as it bounced with her stride. The bottom also exemplified the round of her behind, and complimented her fantastic complexion.

"I like it!" Lily exclaimed, as she playfully slapped Misty on her behind. Misty blushed, as she turned away from her appreciative sister, and made another attempt to cover her cleavage by fidgeting with the fabric.

"I don't. It just doesn't fit me," Misty murmured, as she proceeded to remove the bikini. "I will just borrow a swimsuit from Violet."

"And you will not show up to Gary Oak's party in athletic swimwear!" Lily bellowed with disbelief, as she placed her hand over Misty's forearm. "If you are looking for the perfect swimsuit, look no farther."

Misty sighed, as she bit her lip and checked her appearance in the mirror once more. "But I never wore anything like this before. I'm not comfortable in my own skin. This just isn't for me."

Lily widened her eyes. "You are not content with your body? Look at you! We didn't control your nutrition ever since childhood, and force you to do a daily exercise routine just because we felt like it! Well, then again it was actually really hilarious when you couldn't even swim when you were in elementary school. But, that's beside the point."

Violet rolled her eyes as she elbowed Lily. "What Lily is trying to communicate to you Misty, is that you should appreciate how we have done a wonderful job raising you into the beautiful, attractive girl that you are today, and we believe that you should be more confident with your physical appearance. After all, you still are a Sensational Sister. It should be reasonable to assume that you must look the role you play." She tossed her velvety, indigo hair over her shoulder like a curtain and batted her eyelashes. Violet was indeed an exceptionally eye-catching woman. Her overall demure always seemed to lure the opposite sex toward her. There was something so electrifyingly magnetic about Violet's air. The particular way that she composed herself, whether it was how she strolled leisurely down the sidewalk, or the precise method that she would turn over a novel, look over the synopsis on the back, and consider whether it was worthwhile to read, Violet's intelligence and maturity was what outshines everyone else and primarily defines her, and allowed her to live, breathe, and function everyday. Her fashion sense was extraordinary, frequently straying off to the vintage side of the spectrum, with her fair share of trench jackets, leather coats, decorative scarves, and denim jeans. Violet's whimsical spectacles always comfortably perched over her visage, and a newspaper article or graphic novel ready in hand for an intense scrutinization.

Lily on the other hand, was the irresistibly hyperactive girl that she was. The polar opposite of Violet, she was completely not interested in historical literature or scientific research. Her sparkling carnation hair draped over her shoulders, and her beautiful eyes were never so full of curiosity and wonder. She has applied extremely noticeable eyeliner for today, with thick mascara, and some lip gloss that bordered her mouth as she pouted and smacked. Always catching up to the latest fashion style, there was never a magazine that hash't been purchased that were all somehow accumulated in her disorganized bedroom. Lily always embraced her feminine side, spraying herself in expensive fragrances and perfumes, and adorning shimmery dresses, stylish skirts, colorful heels, and neon pumps. She was genuinely a sight to behold, a beauty that was effortlessly likable, an adorable child at heart that couldn't help but burst out into laughter, and a woman that no man could ever resist.

Misty acknowledged The Sensational Sisters as her role models, and was honored to even be related to them. But she felt overshadowed by their beauty, each one displaying their own charismatic personality in a different way, whether it was Lily's unstoppable charm, Violet's admirable sophistication, or Daisy's confident leadership, and Misty, the oddball that couldn't seem to ever situate herself comfortably in this world. As Misty thanked Lily and Violet for their complimentary encouragement, she quickly slipped on denim shorts, and a loose halter that dropped casually off her shoulder. She slipped into dainty sandals that were assorted with a flowery arrangement, and some sparkling jewelry, she stuffed a towel and a picnic basket into her beach bag, threw it over her shoulder, and hurried downstairs.

As she stepped over the threshold, Gary's slick convertible approached into the driveway just in time.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he rolled down his window, and removed his sunglasses. He slammed the door behind him, and strolled up to Misty, who seemed to grimace at his comment.

"Hello Gary," she whispered, slightly uncomfortably.

"Did you wear the bikini just like I asked for?" Gary winked, as he licked his lips.

"Now that you mention it, I almost wish that I didn't wear this," Misty answered, who blushed furiously. Gary shoved Misty's shoulder, and took her belongings for her. "I can leave this in the trunk," he said, trying not to burst into laughter from Misty's response. As she sauntered around Gary to reach her destination, he suddenly turned around and held her in an intimate embrace, pressing her delicate body against his own solid, powerful one. She silently brushed Gary off, and stepped into the vehicle, as he watched in amazement that she could somehow resist his affection.

Gary eventually joined Misty at the front seat. Misty crossed her arms over her chest, as she looked out the window, trying to avoid another awkward conversation with Gary.

"So are you excited for today?" Gary questioned, as he started the engine. Misty stared at Gary, who wore a shirt that was buttoned slightly too low, exposing his luscious chest. Misty's eyes wandered to his muscular biceps, obviously tan from the summer sun. A vein rivered down his arm and stemmed at his wrist. Misty suddenly looked away, surprised that she was subconsciously complimenting Gary's beautiful body.

As Gary drove down the road and toward the harbor in Cerulean City, he took a glance over Misty's creamy, irresistible thigh, with several freckles splashed over her complexion. Afterwards, his eye traveled over her curvaceous waist, and her delicious cleavage that peaked from underneath her blouse. Gary couldn't wait to see Misty in her bikini, as his mouth gradually curved into a malevolent smirk. Misty rolled down the window, without even asking for Gary's permission, and felt the summer breeze blow against her skin, as she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh morning air.

"It's a gorgeous day, isn't it?" Gary chuckled, as he also rolled down his window so the wind played with his cinnamon hair.

Misty nodded, propelling her boat away from flirtatious water. "Yes."

"Just like you, as usual," Gary smiled. Misty wrinkled her nose at the disgustingly cliche line.

"Thank you, Gary. That is kind of you to say," she responded in a dry manner.

"Why are you so sullen today?" Gary questioned, as he furrowed his brow in concern.

"I am always like this," Misty replied simplistically, as Gary sighed in relief.

"Are you angry at me again because I took your first kiss?" he asked. Misty pondered over her answer as she appreciated the beautiful scenery outside. Gary's convertible was now speeding down a concrete road that snaked toward the enormous, aquamarine jewel nestled at the bottom of the mountain- the ocean. The only location in the world where Misty felt completely at peace. The pavement was surrounded by a field decorated with colorful wildflowers and foliage. Misty couldn't feel happier as she continued to admire her surroundings.

"Let's not speak about that ever again, alright?" she conditioned.

"But I just wanted to say that it was a really special kiss," he protested. Misty remained silent, still somewhat curious to what Gary has to say for himself. "It was perfect. I enjoyed it to its' full extent, and I think you should too. Besides, you have to admit that we had a connection when we made out underwater. Face it, Misty. We have chemistry. We were meant for each other. Why can't you just accept that, and become my girlfriend?"

Misty bit her lip, fighting the instinct to apologize to Gary, and ask for forgiveness. She was also surprised by Gary's composure when he sputtered out all his feelings.

"Thank you Gary," she responded. "But I am not particularly sure how I feel about you right now. Can you give me some time to realize what my feelings for you are?" Misty could not have dealt with the situation in a more mature manner.

Gary ran his hand through his hair, and smiled. "Absolutely, my princess. I will make sure that you will see me capable to handle your love."

Misty giggled. "Alrighty then, my knight in shiny armor." She played along with Gary's joke, but she couldn't help but somewhat enjoy it.

"So did that Ash Ketchum boyfriend of yours ever kiss you like that?" he questioned with curiosity. "I bet he doesn't have enough experience with the opposite sex to even venture into that territory,"

"I believe it is safe to say that he never even tried," Misty answered, incorporating more confirmation into Gary's relief. "But that doesn't grant you the consent to kiss me whenever you feel like it."

Gary capitulated to Misty's statement, and continued to drive down toward the harbor.

"How much time were you in a relationship with this Ashy boy?" Gary asked.

"Why are you so interested in Ash? Haven't you heard of him before? You are both exceptionally trained Pokemon masters, of course," Misty responded.

"I have heard that name dwindle around when I went to that Pokemon conference a month before," he remembered, pushing his spiky hair away from his face. "But I have never actually met him in person."

"You would love him. He is an extraordinary individual," Misty replied.

"I highly doubt that. I bet if we ever met, there's no other option to take with our relationship except rivalry. We would be competing for you, and trying to advance each other's expertise in Pokemon," Gary said.

"He isn't even into me anymore, so you don't have to be concerned for that aspect," Misty assured. "He has a girlfriend named Rosa. They travel around the Pokemon world, and as he is always the Pokemon tournament champion, she always win every beauty competition. The dynamic duo, you can say." Misty looked out the window and appreciated the beautiful atmosphere above her, nostalgically wondering where Ash was now, hopefully looking up and acknowledging the same sky. "Besides, I can't ever compare with Rosa. You should see her. She is absolutely gorgeous. I don't blame Ash for picking that model over me, the girl that couldn't even live up to The Sensational Sisters' reputation."

"I don't believe that at all," Gary said. "In fact, Ash sounds like a jerk to me."

"You are just saying that either because you are both so alike, or because I was his girlfriend," Misty countered. "Besides, we have both moved on. I'm totally fine with that, and I wholeheartedly support his relationship with Rosa."

"I still want to teach him a lesson. In physical education, if you know what I mean. He basically left you behind to pursue another girl because apparently you weren't enough for Ash Ketchum the self proclaimed Pokemon master," Gary argued persistently.

"He is recognized worldwide, just like you!" Misty exclaimed. "I still cannot believe that you haven't heard of him before. You should feel happy for him that he achieved all these accomplishments, that he definitely deserved. And so do you."

"He doesn't sound like an excellent Pokemon trainer to me," Gary snapped. "He seems like an arrogantly annoying womanizer who waves around his trophies and medallions in everyone's faces so they acknowledge who he is."

"That sounds somewhat familiar, like someone I know," Misty mocked sarcastically as Gary playfully shoved her on the shoulder.

"We are here," Gary said, as he parked his convertible into a space. Misty rolled her eyes when she saw May, Dawn, and Iris desperately awaiting for Gary's arrival. As soon as he stepped out of the vehicle, May, Dawn and Iris approached him.

"GARY!" they simultaneously squealed. A boy with grassy hair and aquamarine eyes followed behind the crowd. He wore a violet vest that exposed his muscular arms and shoulders, with teal trousers, and leather sandals that looked exceptionally expensive.

"Drew and I were saying that maybe we should borrow some snorkeling gear from that beach rent over there, and like explore some Water Pokemon, you know?" Dawn suggested. Misty went behind to Gary's trunk and removed her beach bag, throwing it over her shoulder.

"Hey Drew!" Gary greeted. "I haven't seen you in forever, how has it been for you?"

"I'm fine, thank you!" Drew, who appeared to be the boy behind May, Dawn, and Iris responded. "How about you?"

"Fantastic, thanks for asking!" Gary smiled politely.

Misty walked past the scene and toward the crowd that stood behind them, ready to be whisked away on a catamaran to the Coral Islands. They seemed to have also received an invitation from Gary. Misty recognized the majority of them, who were all sophisticated Pokemon gym leaders and experienced Pokemon trainers, that Gary obviously had a connection with. Misty saw Erika, the gym leader for Celadon City, who specialized in Grass Pokemon.

"Erika!" Misty joined Erika in a friendly embrace. Misty also saw Lieutenant Surge, the gym leader for Vermillion City who used Electric Pokemon. Misty also met Koga and Janine, the gym leaders for Fuchsia City, who strategically utilized Poison Pokemon. Sabrina seemed to have recovered from her psychiatric therapy, and has returned to become the gym leader for Saffron City alongside her Psychic Pokemon. Misty has always perceived Blaine, the gym leader for Cinnabar Island and the Seafoam Island as a grandfather, who specialized in Fire Pokemon. As Misty acknowledged and had friendly conversation after another with everyone around her, she couldn't control herself, and continued to monitor Gary, Misty, Dawn, and Iris from the corner of her eye.

Misty was so accustomed to this. She felt out of place again, as usual. Everyone knew each other, and have probably established a relationship ever since childhood. She felt like an unknown stranger than decided to invite herself to the party. As she uncomfortably fidgeted with her clothing as Falkner, the flying type gym leader of Violet City in the Johto League approached from behind and introduced himself.

"Hey!" he smiled almost too cheerfully. "I'm Falker. Nice to meet you!"

Misty awkwardly shook his hand. "Misty."

"Oh, I know! Everyone does. You are one of The Sensational Sisters!" Falker chuckled.

"Not exactly. I'm more of the oddball. I prefer not to be categorized under that name," Misty murmured.

"Wow, you sure are one to handle!" Falker said, pushing back his turquoise hair. He wore a blue vest, with its' collar tickling his neck and swimming trunks underneath. "I'll see you around, okay?"

Misty managed to smile. She knew that he was merely trying to hold a flirtatious conversation, displaying that facade to the people around him. An attractive guy that can speak to another girl without completely destroying his composure seemed to do the trick, as Whitney, the gym leader for Goldenrod City who trained Normal Pokemon, Jasmine, the gym leader for Olivine City who specialized in Steel Pokemon, and Clair, the gym leader for Blackthorn City and possessed Dragon Pokemon crowded around him, their skin exposed with dangerously revealing bikinis. Bugsy, the gym leader for Azalea Town, leaned over for a glimpse of Whitney, Jasmine, and Clair's cleavage. His perverted fantasy was immediately interrupted when Morty, the gym leader for Ecruteak City tousled his hair, and took him under his arm. Chuck, the loud, mustached man who was the gym leader for Cianwood City, and whose specialty was Fighting Pokemon, discussed the political situation and the weather with Pryce, who was the gym leader for Mahogany Town, and specialized in Ice Pokemon. Misty felt immediately overshadowed by these illustrious Pokemon trainers, whom probably only saw her as a weakling following in the footsteps of The Sensational Sisters, who barely even kept the Cerulean City gym in check. It was a ubiquitous concept that the Cerulean City gym was a joke, and Daisy, Violet, and Lily practically handed them the badge when they arrived, because they were either too exhausted to have an official Pokemon battle because of their previous performance, or because they simplistically weren't especially experienced with Water Pokemon. Misty would have been honored to substitute as the Pokemon gym leader of Cerulean City, but she was not even a licensed Pokemon trainer, and did not meet the credential required to bestow a badge for the Pokemon League. Another group of Pokemon gym leaders, probably from the Hoenn and Sinnoh league, arrived at the scene.

Drew, the boy from earlier, noticed Misty standing by herself on the dock.

"Misty!" he smiled in a friendly manner. "I'm Drew, if you didn't know already."

"Fantastic, another one of Gary's wealthy, annoying buddies," Misty spat under her breath. She turned around, and returned his kindness, displaying her exterior personality.

"Hey Drew!" she said. "Yes, I do. It is my pleasure."

Compassionate and sympathetic as he was, Drew introduced her to the gym leaders that just came. Already worn from their periodic journey to the event, they somehow managed to maintain their composure and accept Misty's presence.

"If you didn't know, this is Roxanne, the gym leader from Rustboro City. She has this hobby for Rock Pokemon!" Drew exclaimed, gently shoving Misty toward the girl.

"Charmed," Roxanne said sarcastically, rolling her eyes and walking away.

"And, Brawly, the gym leader for Dewford Town. He specializes in Fighting Pokemon.."

"What's up?" said the charismatic boy, his muscled body completely exposed except for a minuscule swimsuit. "Call me, sometime will you?" He ran off to meet other equivalently flirtatious women.

"This is Wattson, gym leader of Mauville City. He likes Electric Pokemon. And Flannery, of Lavaridge Town. Fire Pokemon. Norman, Petalburg City, Normal Pokemon. Winona, Fortree City. Flying Pokemon. Tate and Liza, Mossdeep City. Psychic Pokemon. And Wallace and Juan, of Sootopolis City, Water Pokemon, oh and this is Roark of Oreburg City!"

"THANK YOU!" Misty said too politely. "I think I have had enough. I appreciate your attempt to make me meet more people, but I am content by myself. Thanks." And with that, she scurried off, leaving Drew behind to stand around awkwardly with an especially confused Roark and Gardenia, who walked hand in hand into the harbor. Misty ran down the dock, the wood splintering against her flesh. The sun has completely roasted the floorboards, which sinisterly pinpricked Misty's feet. She eventually hid herself behind an enormous cruise boat, as she tried to silence her cries, wiping away stray teardrops that conveniently streaked her face. She felt outnumbered and alone, surrounded by so many people that have accomplished more than her, and probably worth more than her. Gary's clique of equivalently attractive and successful people have blown her away. How are they all so perfect? Practically sparkling in their fashionable styles, easygoing personalities, and attractive physical characteristics. And then there was her, overshadowed by their gleaming smiles, outstanding talent, and natural abilities. Why was it always like this? Misty was once more the odd man out, whether it was with The Sensational Sisters, Pokemon experience, or speaking to Gary's friends.

"Hey, are you alright?" came from a voice behind Misty. She whirled around, only to see Gary, the last person that she desired to see in this world. May was gripping his muscled arm protective, Dawn's hands over her shoulders, and Iris wrapped around his waist. Misty looked up, feeling diminished and pathetic, practically gawking at a legendary statue that stood before her.

"Yes. I'm fine," she muttered, her cry subsiding slightly.

"Are you sure?" Gary asked, attempting to comfort the crestfallen beauty in front of him. He reached a hand a to wipe away a teardrop from her face, as she instinctively slapped it away, and turned to the opposite direction.

"I'm okay. You can leave now."

Gary still had that adorably concerned expression on his face that Misty couldn't help herself but fawn over. May whispered something into Gary's ear, as she looked over Misty with disapproval. She obviously didn't believe that Misty was a suitable companion for Gary. Gary leaned in for an embrace, but Misty immediately shoved him away, and ran down the deck.

"Why did you invite that Misty girl?" May asked, as soon as Misty disappeared into the distance.

"Exactly!" Dawn reasoned. "She isn't even that pretty anyway. I have no idea why you are so interested in her, Gary."

"Honestly, she doesn't even fit in with us," Iris scorned. "I mean, look at her!"

Gary completely ignored their shallow commentary, as he chased after Misty, removing his arm from around Dawn's shoulder, and his hand behind May's back. He sprinted towards the one woman who could understand him despite their differences, the individual that saw beyond his physical appearance, but appreciated him for who he genuinely was. And with that thought, he bolted, pumping his legs, and eyes set on target.

Misty stepped onto the catamaran with melancholy embedded into her stomach. She silently admired her surroundings, the glistening ocean that pooled over the horizon, the sparkling Cerulean City that always glimmered in the summer sunshine, and the lush vegetation that poured over the concrete borderline and splashed into the water. As she handed her beach bag to Drew, who like a gentleman should, threw it over his shoulder and winked at Misty, his eyes perfectly complimenting the ocean that spread before him. As Misty boarded the yacht, she felt a hand, its' grip all too familiar over her shoulder. Misty turned around, expecting Gary's saddened gaze to fall onto her. Surprisingly, he looked frustrated, almost angry.

"Misty, I love you."

The gym leaders that were now impatiently folding their arms across their chests and tapping their feet suddenly stared at the scene with interest. Misty saw May, Dawn and Iris glare with jealousy.

"I'm sorry," Misty whispered, as she turned to walk with Drew down the deck.

"No," Gary pressed sternly. "You are staying with me. Right here, now."

Misty shook her head, a smirk appearing on her lips, dumbfounded with Gary's stupidity once more. She stood on her tiptoes, due to their height difference, and spoke into Gary's ear.

"Later. Not now, with everyone around," she said. Gary's face soon brightened like the sun. Almost robotically, he turned around to join May, Dawn, and Iris again. The natural conversation and optimism that shrouded the environment resumed, as the gym leaders returned to their chitter chatter, and Drew lead Misty to her seat.

"Hey Misty. What was that all about?" he questioned with curiosity.

"Nothing that you are involved with," Misty answered simplistically.

"Look, Misty.." Drew turned around to face her. "I realize we only just met, but I have a favor to ask."

"Anything," Misty responded, still recovering from her dramatic performance with Gary.

Drew looked around apprehensively, as if he didn't want anyone to hear their conversation.

"Can we go somewhere where there are less people around?" he murmured under his breath.

"Absolutely," Misty replied without reluctance. Drew took Misty's hand, and lead her into the supply closet on the catamaran's rear. It was a small, disgusting room that made Misty claustrophobic, with only a shattered lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, and some technological equipment stored in the back. Drew carefully listened, pressing his ear against the door, guaranteeing that there is nobody eavesdropping. When he was completely sure, he slowly gained composure, took a breath, and walked toward Misty.

"So, what is your relationship with Gary?" he asked completely out of the blue.

"A complicated, crazy one. I'll give you that," Misty sighed, shaking her head.

"Is he your boyfriend? Are you two thinking on taking your relationship to the next level?" Drew said.

"What?! No! I would never date Gary. And why are you so curious anyway?" Misty countered, defensive for her own privacy. "It is none of your business, and I don't appreciate you asking."

"I'm sorry," Drew suddenly looked embarrassed, almost ashamed. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's just.."

"What?" Misty asked impatiently, but her expression gradually softened as she acknowledged Drew's authentic guilt. His gorgeously colored blue eyes lowered to the floor, his emerald hair swept to the side, and his hand gripping his muscled arm.

"I think I am in love with May," he finally admitted, following some silence.

"And why are you telling me this?" Misty responded. "I don't even know May."

"I know! I realize that!" Drew suddenly snapped, as Misty jumped back in fear. He slammed his fist onto the wall, blushing furiously, his brow furrowed, pushing his body against the side.

"Then how do you expect me to help you? This is your problem, not mine. I don't understand why you chose me in the first place! What exactly can I do?" Misty countered.

"Because Gary likes you," Drew muttered under his breath.

"Do you honestly think I don't realize that?" Misty rolled her eyes. "It's kind of obvious, if you haven't noticed."

"Everyone knows it," Drew said. "That is exactly the problem. And I can bet that every woman on this boat would happily date him, some might even desire to do much more. But that's not the point. The catch is that May is completely infatuated him, and doesn't even acknowledge my existence."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Misty snapped. "Even if Gary is in love with me, I can't just exploit that to my advantage, and tell him exactly what to do so May will notice you. That's not how the universe functions, my friend. Even I know that by now, and you should too."

"I don't know! Do something!" Drew stammered desperately. "Distract Gary, befriend May, whatever it takes. I don't care, even if I am struggling to my last breath, or fighting until every bone in my body is broken, or muscle punctured. I want to be with May forever. I can never stop thinking about her. Every second of the minute of the day, she is in my mind. And it is slowly decomposing me, knowing that she is in love with somebody else."

"I'll see what I can do.." Misty eventually capitulated. "But I can't make any promises."

Drew's face immediately lit up with a smile, as he wrapped Misty in an overly friendly embrace.

"Thank you so much, man! I owe you!" Drew chuckled. Misty carefully peeled the excited boy off of her. Misty was never accustomed with happiness or friendships, and this one was just an overdose. She forced a polite smile for Drew.

"Anytime. My pleasure," she said.

Drew turned the door knob to join his friends, but before he did, he suddenly realized something, and whirled around to face Misty.

"And by the way..," he articulated. "You should really give Gary some credit."

"What do you mean?" Misty asked, rubbing her shoulder, which ached with a cramp.

"This guy is in love with you. And you aren't even doing anything in return," Drew said.

"So what? What if our feelings aren't the same?" Misty responded protectively.

"You know that's not true," Drew replied. "We all know that you still have something for Gary, whether it is small, or the secret that you have been concealing this entire time."

Misty blushed furiously, and turned away. "And your point is?" she managed to stutter.

"Just be his girlfriend already. He has already asked you, and it's your decision to make. You seriously have no idea how many women want to be you right now," Drew laughed playfully, as he shook his head.

"What if I am not ready for that yet?" Misty said. "I have never had a boyfriend in my life. And I don't intend to be just another one of Gary's dolls that he will play with and eventually discard."

"Gary is practically my best friend," Drew responded. "I know when he is just into a chick because of her beauty, or her body. You are different. He just likes you, for whatever reason I am not sure. But he has found some attachment to you that has been distinctive from anything I have ever seen in that player boy."

Misty rolled her eyes. "I am not too sure about that."

"Just admit it, Misty. Stop lying to yourself," Drew accused. "You were basically constructed for each other. And he is in love with you, and who knows, you might be too. Give it some time, and naturally, you will start falling for him. I bet you already subconsciously are."

"You wanna bet?" Misty challenged.

"Can't, heard you and Gary already have one," Drew clicked, opening the door, ready to leave.

"Do you all know everything about everyone?" Misty giggled. "It's like some interconnected society."

"You can say that. But hey, there's the rumor mill. And you can always blame it on the gossip. We are all just one community. You should consider yourself a member," Drew said.

"No thank you," Misty teased. "I would much rather separate myself from this clique of yours, but I appreciate the offer."

"No problem at all," Drew smirked, as he opened the door for Misty, allowing for her to step out. "But give it some time, alright?" He threw the remark over his shoulder before he strolled casually to the front of the catamaran. Misty noticed that the yacht was already navigating down the ocean towards an island.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Misty heard a voice behind her, only to discover Dawn, eyeing her dangerously.

"I have always loved the ocean," Misty agreed. "So yes, it is."

Dawn joined Misty, as they both silently admired the aquamarine sea that surrounded them. The blue stretched infinitely down the horizon. To Misty, the ocean was always a sanctuary, a limitless haven that she can eternally indulge herself in. The sun cast a reflection over its' crystalline water, the sky reflecting its' gorgeous turquoise shade.

"So do you love Gary?" Dawn asked, playing with her hair. Misty couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable at Dawn's straightforward nature.

"You all seem to use love in such an easygoing, lackadaisical manner," Misty commented. "No, honey, I don't love Gary, if that comforts you in some way, shape or form that I can't even comprehend. Our relationship is complicated and unusual, but it cannot even be compared to what love genuinely is."

"You can never teach me what it is if you haven't even felt it before," Dawn responded, almost whimpering, her eyes filling with teardrops. "You sure are a rude, sullen person. Has anyone ever told you that? I don't even know why Gary likes you so much."

"So have you been in love before?" Misty questioned, slightly amused at Dawn's reaction.

"I am in love with Gary Oak. And I will ensure that he will return my affection for him," Dawn threatened. "I will warn you Misty, back off. He is mine."

"He's all yours. I don't feel anything for him," Misty replied, waving her hand in the air carelessly. But did she? Why was she lying to herself again?

"How can you say that?" Dawn whined, her lip quivering. "How can you just throw something like that around in the air as if it was a toy? I have been in love with Gary since childhood. You barely even know him!"

"Look, Dawn!" Misty whipped around. Why was she so irritable today? Sure, she was depressed and pessimistic usually, always confined in the Cerulean City gym, overshadowed by The Sensational Sisters and everyone around her. But she has never felt so provoked by anyone before. "I don't care about this love or whatever that you feel for Gary. Whatever it is, that is between you and him, and I have absolutely no intention to interrupt or destroy it in any way. But how you diminish me, and treat somebody else like a possession is abominable, and I won't allow it!"

Dawn ignored Misty's statement. She yanked at Misty's hair, and screamed. "I love him! You don't know anything about what you are saying!"

Misty pushed Dawn back, just in time to see Gary spectating the scene, with May and Iris under his shoulders. Dawn immediately ran into Gary's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist, crying like a young child. "I love you, Gary. I will never leave you," she whimpered, as Gary calmly stroked her hair, and looked at Misty straight in the eye. Misty's stomach flipped. Did she detect contempt laced into his gaze? Could he never forgive her again for insulting Dawn? Or was it compassion, or sympathy? Is he pitying this wild animal that he just couldn't tame? Or was it affection? As if he was all the more magnetized towards Misty? Whatever it was, Misty bolted down the deck.

"Misty, wait!" she heard Gary call after her. But it was too late. She disappeared down the enormous boat, and into the corridor. She could tell that the structures were slicked over with glistening paint. Misty's ears drummed with the music that played in the background, and observed the gym leaders dancing on the deck, holding up cups filled with alcoholic beverages and cocktails, or whatever they drank nowadays at these parties that Misty never possessed the bravery or courage to attend. She sprinted down the staircase, and onto the lower story, with a raised platform, a microphone, and some musical instruments scattered across the stage. She sat in the corner, tucked her legs against her chest, and rested her head on her knees. Why did it always conclude this way? She would always react to everyone around her so strongly, as if everybody was against her. She felt ashamed, alone, and absolutely miserable. A tear slowly streaked down her cheek, as she quickly wiped it away. She heard some footsteps slowly approaching towards her, and recognized the leather sandals that belonged to Gary.

"What," she said in monotone.

"Oh, Misty.." he whispered, sitting beside her.

"Don't talk to me like that, as if I'm some baby. I'm not," Misty bitterly snapped.

"Yes you are. In the end, I will always have to rescue or take care of you. And you know that."

Misty remained silent. She knew for a fact that what Gary spoke was indeed the truth, and she could never win against reality, no matter how hard she pushed or strained.

Misty curled up into a ball, and leaned against Gary. She felt pathetic. Gary invited her to his own catamaran party, and he didn't even have to. It was out of his own pity for this wild monster that he noticed along the sidewalk. And when he tried to befriend it, it would always bite his hand, or claw at his skin.

"You know, you have quite the temper," Gary chuckled playfully. He took a strand of Misty's hair, and played with it, twisting and braiding it over his finger. Misty slapped his hand away, and turned toward the opposite direction. "I haven't encountered someone like you in a while."

Misty, suddenly furious, threw blind punches and kicks at Gary. "I hate you! I hate you!" Gary stopped her hand with an open palm.

"You are one to handle, you know that, right?" Gary laughed, pushing Misty against the wooden floorboards, running his hand into Misty's hair. Gary's hands moved down her off the shoulder top, skimming her rounded breasts but intelligent enough to stray away from caressing and groping. They moved down towards her denim shorts, which accentuated her round behind, and her colorful bikini bottom slightly exposed in the sun. He pushed his finger underneath the strings, and played with it, by pulling back and allowing it to snap back against Misty's tender, flesh, attempting to blemish her perfect complexion.

"Take off that top for me will you?" Gary groaned. "I bet you look amazing in that swimsuit of yours."

"No," Misty pushed Gary's hands up, slightly worn from her brawls on the battlefield only several minutes earlier. "And I'm hungry."

"Do you want me to spoonfeed you this time?" Gary smirked mischievously. Misty looked up at him, almost innocently, and extended her arms upward.

"Carry me."

"You are joking," Gary chuckled. He leaned down, so his face was level with Mistys'. "No. Way."

"Pick me up. Take me to the kitchen and feed me," Misty whined. She kicked her legs up. For some reason, Misty was somewhat enjoying this.

"Fine. But under one condition," Gary wagged a finger in the air, speaking to Misty in a tone as if she was a toddler.

"You have to kiss me first," he said. Misty's hands fell on the floor in between her outspread legs.

"Okay," Misty surrendered without hesitation. She puckered her lips. "Kiss me."

Gary leaned down and gave Misty an innocent, simplistic kiss. It lasted for several seconds, his tongue tasting Misty's flavored chapstick, and lapping against her moist mouth.

"Now pick me up," Misty commanded, pulling on Gary's shirt, which soon stretched over his shoulder, revealing his muscular chest and luscious arms.

"Yes, my princess," he murmured under his breath, swinging her calves over his arms, and supporting her back with his hands. "What would you like to eat today?"

"I don't care. I'm hungry. Feed me," she said, playing along with Gary's game.

"As you wish, your majesty," as Gary climbed the staircase, cautious not to fall over, bringing his precious princess alongside with him. He walked all the way down towards the kitchen, where he received several surprised glimpses from the gym leaders, careful enough to completely avoid May, Dawn, and Iris. Misty's eyes landed on the wonderful kitchen that was somehow included in this expensive catamaran. However, for some bizarre reason, she wasn't surprised. Gary sat her down on the marble counter, which was complete with a deluxe stove, oven, microwave, and cuisine. Misty smoothed her hands over the texture, feeling the boat's engine rumble away underneath.

"Alright, well don't complain if I give you something you dislike," Gary mumbled.

Misty closed her eyes, listening to Gary clumsily fumble around the kitchen. He discovered some caramel in a cupboard. Opening the wrapper, he inserted the candy in between Misty's teeth. Her tongue tasted the delicious snack, as she felt Gary's own mouth pull onto the treat. Misty pulled backwards, as the caramel refused to break, stretching into a silky line. Gary chewed onto the caramel, gradually advancing towards Misty's own mouth. When their lips touched, the caramel still between their teeth, Gary instinctively leaned in, and passionately kissed Misty. Their tongues touched, slowly intermingling into a soothingly calm rhythm. Misty released a moan in pleasure, as Gary ran his hand down her leg.

"Kiss me harder," Misty commanded, as Gary nibbled her neck and bit her collarbone. Gary obeyed her order, and pushed Misty against the counter, his body now completely on top of her own. He pinned her wrist below his own hands, kneading them into the table. They kissed for what seemed like eternity, joined in this intimate, surreal bond that Misty could never comprehend. Gary's pecks soon became less affectionate, as the kiss came to a close. Misty smiled mischievously, and pushed her hand underneath Gary's shirt, fondling his irresistible muscles. Gary licked her ear and stuffed a marshmallow into her mouth, as she giggled and unbuttoned his clothes. Gary's chest glistened with sweat, as the sun poured in from the window and into the kitchen. Misty's eyes wandered onto his abdomen, which immediately hardened with desire. Misty caressed Gary's arms, now wrapping her legs around his waist, gently nibbling his neck. Gary groaned, and tore off Misty's top, immediately exposing her cleavage, which he obviously admired. Misty pressed her chest against Gary's muscular torso, purposefully rubbing her body against his own,

"Are you full?" Gary asked.

"We're almost there," Misty answered, responding to the more sexualized undertone.

"I'm still hungry," Gary said, as he licked his lips, and poured chocolate syrup in a circle around Misty's belly button. He licked her flattened stomach passionately, kissing her tender skin, as Misty let out a romantic gasp. That only aroused Gary more, as he kissed her belly button, and moved up to her mouth, which he kissed and licked, still holding Misty's hands down against the countertop. Gary's finger playfully slipped underneath her bikini straps, pulling at the lace, yearning desperately for what's underneath the fabric.

He held Misty against him, promising himself that he will never let go of Misty again.

"I am so into you," he cried, as Misty ran her hand down his back. She never responded to his statement, but continued to rub his muscular body and purr against his neck.

"Put some oil on me," Misty ordered, as Gary splashed the cream against her skin, spreading it across her slightly freckled complexion. Gary couldn't stop his desire for Misty's body. The way her cleavage would bounce every time she jumped off the counter, how she crossed her legs, protecting what was in between, and her luscious, kissable flesh.

"You are already so hot, I don't see why you need more of the sun," Gary joked, rubbing the liquid in the most desirable locations on Misty's body. "But as you wish." They continued to lick and tongue each other. Afterwards, Misty decided to receive control over the direction, and wrestled against Gary. He competitively pushed back, shoving her gently, yet still simultaneously forcing her to acknowledge his dominance. Misty playfully refused, and pressed even harder. They engaged in another wild, diabolical kiss, pressing against each other, like animals in courtship. Misty ran her hand over Gary's shoulder, as it slowly moved down towards his wrist. She kissed even harder and more passionately, pushing against his weight. As Gary took a line that draped from Misty's bikini top, and proceeded to remove it and carry the intercourse into another world, their spontaneous exchange was immediately interrupted by a familiar voice.

"..Am I interrupting something?" Drew's question came from the kitchen entrance. And at that moment, Misty immediately realized reality. She was wrapping her legs around Gary's waist, her hands draped over his neck, and they were now kissing passionately, forgetting everything around them. Everything soon destroyed this beautiful haven between her and Gary for those previous gloriously extraordinary minutes, and now it was merely a memory, in the distance broken and shattered into a mirror's brilliance. It was now an action that Misty was ashamed of, instead of a pleasure that she couldn't do anything but indulge in, as she bathed in the summer sun, completely giving herself to Gary. Misty wiped her mouth and pushed Gary away, completely embarrassed and humiliated in front of Drew. She pulled back on her off the shoulder top over her bikini, and heaved herself off the marble counter, picking up any snacks that happened to fly and land itself into the floor.

"Misty.." Gary began.

"Don't," she whispered back. "Please don't speak to me about this incident ever again."

"But-," Gary stammered.

"Is that understood?" Misty looked up at Gary straight into his eye, as Drew stood there dumbfounded, stupidly spectating the dramatic scene, awkwardly running his hand in his emerald hair, his cerulean eyes planted onto the ground,

Misty pulled Gary's shirt collar towards her, so that they were face to face. She must assure that every word she spoke to Gary from this day forward was taken seriously, and always remembered.

"I have absolutely no idea what I was doing. I'm sorry. That wasn't meant to happen," she said.

"You sure looked like you knew what you were doing," Gary commented suspiciously.

She shot Gary a threatening glare. "It will never occur again. I promise," she responded.

"What if I want this to happen again?" Gary whispered into her ear. Misty didn't reply.

"What we did just several minutes ago together. It was extraordinary. I really enjoyed it. Personally, I didn't think you had that animal in you.." Misty slapped Gary across the face, as Drew watched in amazement.

"Stop," she pressed. "No more."

"Misty," Gary stammered. "I love you."

She blushed, almost flattered at his statement. The way he uttered that sentence, so emotionally heartfelt and tender. A tear rolled down her cheek. Why did she hesitate again? It was another opportunity that she practically destroyed with her reluctance. She couldn't ever open up to anyone anymore. Drew cleared his throat, interrupting the dramatic scene with his casual charisma.

"Ahem. Well, we are stopping at a snorkeling site. I think that May, Dawn and Iris want to go around swimming in the water. Gary, what do you say we go out kayaking?" he suggested mischievously. Gary still held Misty's hand in his own, looking at her straight in the eye.

"Absolutely," he answered subconsciously. Misty took her hand away from Gary's reach, and walked upstairs toward the main deck on the luxurious catamaran, without another word. Gary watched her disappear around the corner, as he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"So what did you get yourself into this time, Mister Gary Oak?" Drew chuckled, as he removed a towel from the drawer and wiped down the counter.

"Sorry about your kitchen," Gary murmured under his breath. "After all, it is your family boat. I shouldn't have taken the food from the refrigerator without permission. My mistake."

"What a gentleman," Drew mocked sarcastically. "Yet you are still avoiding the question. How far did you and Misty go?"

Gary hesitated, picking his words carefully before processing them over to Drew, who will probably transport more gossip into the rumor mill.

"We just made out. That's it," he lied, washing his hands over the sink, allowing the water to cleanse his skin.

"Then why is there whipped cream splattered all over the table, and chocolate on the wall?" Drew questioned with curiosity. Surprisingly, he wasn't irritated that Gary completely ruined his deluxe kitchen.

"Fine. She was hungry. So I took her downstairs, and gave her some snacks," he replied innocently.

"Of course," Drew chuckled. "We all know how that goes."

Gary punched him in the shoulder. "Shut up. If you tell anyone, I swear you'd wish that you never saw the sun."

"Why do you look so down, though?" Drew said, as he playfully wrestled against Gary.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully. "She just doesn't seem to like the idea of us together. She is always in reluctance, whenever I try to kiss her, or touch her, or hold her hand."

"Take a hint, man," Drew advised, shrugging his shoulders. "She just probably isn't into you."

"I don't know," Gary speculated. "At first, she is totally obsessed with me, and it's really obvious that she wants to be my girlfriend, and another it's like she doesn't want to have anything to do with me. So I'm not sure."

"She's really one to handle," Drew commented mischievously, licking his lips.

"I already know that," Gary countered. "And don't get any ideas, alright?"

"Okay," Drew capitulated, as he shoved Gary roughly in the elbow, and walked out of the kitchen.

Gary removed the chocolate's remainder from the wall, and exited the room to the catamaran's higher deck, where the music was still pounding away at his eardrums. May, Dawn, and Iris immediately ran over to him when they sensed his presence. The kaleidoscopic light that seemed to radiate from the dance studio reflected onto he wooden floorboards, as he stepped out, silently appreciating the blue ocean that surrounded the yacht.

"Gary, I missed you!" May exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Gary embraced her tightly, his eyes still sweeping all over the catamaran for Misty, as it sailed towards its' destination.

Dawn instinctively hooked her arm into Gary's crook, protective and submissive.

"Have you seen Misty anywhere?" Gary asked desperately, looking around for the redheaded beauty.

Iris fixated her eyes onto Gary. "Why is she so special to you anyway?" she snapped suddenly. May and Dawn both turned the heads around in surprise. Iris has never rebelled against Gary before.

Iris crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't see why she is so different."

Gary stroked Iris's violet hair with affection. "I'm sorry." Iris buried her face into Gary's chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. May's brow furrowed with jealousy, but she didn't do anything to interrupt their intimate exchange.

"So Gary, you should snorkel with me once this boat docks at the island!" Iris suggested, playing with his spiky, cinnamon hair and secretly fawning over his muscled arm.

Dawn frowned, as she took Gary's hand. "Dance with me."

May turned away, still slightly threatened by Dawn and Iris' sudden possession over Gary, who welcomed their love with flattery. She watched as Dawn lead Gary into the dance floor, Iris following closely behind. The soundtrack was an electronic pop song, which Dawn danced to with pleasure. Iris rubbed against Gary to the beat of the music. He was accustomed to this, as Iris proceeded to breathe against his neck.

"Gary, do you know this song?" Dawn asked with curiosity, as she jumped up and down, and swayed her hips.

"Gary, you are actually an awesome dancer!" Iris commented. "Why are you amazing at everything that you do?" Iris bellowed over the music.

Before Gary could answer, the loudspeaker located in the dance room blared, and the music ceased immediately.

"This is your captain! We apologize for the interruption. However, we would just like to inform all of the passengers that we are now at the Coral Islands! Feel free to leave whenever you'd like. That is all. Thank you!"

Iris's face immediately brightened. "Gary, come swimming with me! Please?"

"We'll see.." Gary responded, still shifting around his gaze to look for Misty.

Misty carefully stripped her off the shoulder top, seductively revealing her cleavage, exposed to the warm sun that brightened furiously in the afternoon air. She unlocked the door that lead to the dock, the crystalline cerulean water glistening below her feet, merely a jump away. She saw Drew eyeing her curiously. Misty only smiled to herself, satisfied she can finally find herself at peace once more. She frowned, as she noticed May, Dawn, and Iris pulling on Gary, and turned again to face the ocean's surface. And with that, she leapt. The water slowly enclosed around her, as she shut her eyes, and allowed the sea to envelope her into its' arms. As she carefully opened one eyelid, she silently admired the sun that sparkled over the water, so scintillatingly beautiful in its' natural brilliance. She flipped over to observe the amazing coral reef that was embedded below her. Several Magikarp were gliding motionlessly over some kelp, and Misty even saw some Goldeen and Seaking flying over an anemone or two. Staryu and Starmie laid contently on the ocean floor, and some Squirtle and Mudkip were happily roaming over the rock. As she was gradually starting to somehow enjoy this scenic treasure, her judgment became clouded once more with what happened in the kitchen only moments before.

"Forget it," she whispered to herself. "What's past is past. I have to leave it behind and move on." Misty slowly resurfaced to see Gary, May, Dawn, and Iris paddling their way through the water. She saw Gary's strokes as he swam across the water, so experienced and poised. Gosh, why was he so talented at everything he did? It wasn't fair, since Misty practiced her skill in the water on practically a daily basis. She felt condescended, almost threatened when she observed Gary's comfort in the water. Misty always perceived the ocean as a powerful, unpredictable force that required respect and patience. She felt slightly irritated at how May, Dawn, and Iris were splashing about in the water like children covered in their plastic, inflatable gear and colorful manifestos of fabric, which protected their body in a minuscule proportion.

"Gary, I want to see the coral reef! I heard that there are a lot of awesome Water Pokemon there!" screamed May as she swished around in the water.

"I brought some food from the catamaran, to serve as bait so we can see more!" suggested Dawn.

Iris protectively wrapped around Gary's shoulder and looked apprehensively at the infinite ocean that stretched before her. It was completely beyond her comprehension how gigantic it genuinely was.

"Gary, I'm scared," she said, still worriedly eyeing the water below her.

"Aww," he cooed, his arm still constricted around her waist. "Don't worry, I will defend you if there is anything here that is of danger to you. I will be your hero."

"You say that, but.." Iris hesitated and pushed Gary away. "I can't swim. I never learned how to."

Gary stared at Iris for a second incredulously. "Don't tell me you don't know how to float?"

Iris fixated an annoyed glare at Gary. "Don't you dare joke about it in front of me. There, I said it. I can't swim. So you are my flotation device."

"You are adorable," he chuckled, as he planted a kiss on her forehead. Iris blushed furiously, as she turned away to face the ocean. "I think it's so cute and childish how you don't know how to swim. You don't have to be ashamed of it. You can count on me whenever you feel frightened, alright?"

Iris nodded, and buried her face into Gary's chest. "Thank you. You are so nice to me."

Gary smiled, and returned her affection with an intimate embrace.

Misty turned away. Why was she watching them with such jealousy? Gary doesn't belong to her to start with. Why was she responded as if Gary was already her boyfriend? He isn't, and he never will be. She already told him to completely erase what occurred between them from his memory. It is all over and done with. Misty's mind wasn't functioning properly. She acted out of desperation and fear. It was nothing, except an imaginary, sentimental fantasy. That was all it was. Misty fell back into the sea once more.

But why was she fighting this feeling so much? There was a fire that burned inside of her, a flame that was filled with desire and romance, this instinct to fall into Gary's arms and tell him to love her with all that he has. Why was she so scared to fall in love? Why couldn't she take the next step, or advance onto the subsequent stage whenever it seemed as if someone was actually somewhat interested in her? Everything was all before her, what she has been praying her for well, forever. Someone to come along, and completely revolutionize this hell that she has always been forced to live and tolerate. Gary has even proposed to her, all she had to do was nod, and say 'yes.' ..But why didn't she? Why was it so difficult to accept his offer? She was so close that she could just reach out and touch it. Why was it so impossible to return Gary's affection for her? After all, he is the world's most top recognized Pokemon trainer, and he was absolutely gorgeous, Misty definitely had to admit to herself. But aside from that, there was something beyond his charm and charisma. It was how he could handle Misty, and love her for what she hated herself for. Misty tried to withstand the scene once more, and carefully replayed it in her mind, trying to capture every luscious detail before it slipped away from her memory.

"Face it," she said to herself. "That was amazing." And it was. It will probably never happen again, so why not silently ravish in it before it disappears forever? Misty sunk underneath the water once more, and finally felt tranquil, away from everyone on that annoying, loud catamaran. Far from Gary, and his harem of devils, each one equipped with another unbearable personality. She closed her eyes wistfully, only opening them to watch a Wooper swim peacefully over her head. She took a gulp of air as she then dove to explore the coral reef further. It was decorated in all colors on the spectrum, and looked as if an artist splashed every pigment from his pallet onto every surface that he could possibly find. Misty examined a shell as a school of Poliwag and Tentacool hurried past. Misty swam deeper down the reef to see several Shellder and Cloyster pressing against the bottom of the ocean. She clambered over a rock to see a Seel and a Dewgong push their ways up towards the surface of the water. A Corsola moved beneath her feet, as she giggled, and repositioned herself so the adorable Water Pokemon can swim its' way across. Misty finally resurfaced, and swam towards the catamaran, which was now only a white speckle in the distance. She finally reached the dock of the boat, and stepped onto the main deck. As she released her ginger tresses from her hair tie as they fell miraculously over her shoulders, she silently appreciated the gorgeous view that was laid before her. The tranquil of the scene was all interrupted by a frightening, bloodcurdling scream. Just when Misty was beginning to relax. She whirled around in fear, only to see Iris helplessly struggling in the ocean.

"Please help me!" she screamed. "Th-there's something in the water!"

Drew pushed Misty out of his way as he grabbed a life vest from the storage shed and hurried over to see Iris splashing around, clearly in danger.

"Drew, let me," Misty said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I have experience with this."

"No, Misty," he threw over his shoulder. "You have already done enough."

Misty immediately withdrew from his cold statement. As she looked down towards the sea's crystalline surface once more, Iris has already disappeared. Misty looked around in panic. Where is she? Where did she go? She couldn't have went down that quickly.. unless- Misty's head snapped back towards Drew, as he dangled the life vest toward the water, as several more men on the boat tried to lower poles, and other objects in an attempt to pull Iris back on board. What if something dragged her down? Without any hesitation, Misty sprinted down the deck, and jumped into the water.

"Are you crazy?" Drew bellowed over all the commotion. A male gym leader went over, and leaned his head over the water. "That girl just jumped into the water!"

Misty ignored the pandemonium on the catamaran, as she swam into the water, and searched desperately for any sight of Iris. Why was she in the water by herself anyway? Wasn't she with Gary? She finally saw her noticeable head of violet locks, several yards below her. She kicked her feet down, propelling like a motor towards the spectacle. Iris looked alright, she didn't seem too injured, only flustered as she paddled around in the water, trying to use her arms to push her back above the surface. Misty automatically relaxed, until she saw Iris's foot stuck in between a vicious Sharpedo's mouth. Misty's heartbeat quickened. She carefully ran her hand down Sharpedo's sandpaper flesh. What in the world was this Pokemon up to? Sure, they were usually aggressive and rude creatures that most Pokemon trainers didn't like to communicate with, but they never responded in such a vindictive nature before. She carefully eased the Sharpedo's jaw off Iris's foot, who was now staring at Misty in disbelief, as if she was surprised a person like her would even think to save her life. The Sharpedo immediately swam away, it's tail fin pushing its' powerful, muscular body away into the horizon. Misty wrapped her arms around Iris, and floated towards the surface. Iris gasped for air, her hand scratching at Misty's wet, delicate skin.

"I'm alive!" she screamed. Misty held her protectively and swam towards the catamaran with one arm, and lifted Iris onto the boat. The people on the catamaran cheered with happiness, as they saw the lovely girl has been rescued. But their laughter immediately drained away once they acknowledged who was the heroine that saved Iris's life. Misty? The one that couldn't even associate with someone before either storming away because whatever they said has somehow insulted her, the oddball out of The Sensational Sisters that couldn't even be included no matter how much she tried? Iris pushed Misty away without even thanking her, as she ran towards Gary, who stood in equivalent disbelief as the crowd observed Misty, carefully strolling down the corridor. She accidentally brushed his shoulder, as she turned around to apologize, and immediately closed her mouth when she saw who it was. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like eternity. Misty Waterflower, the one who was now drenched in water, her ginger hair plastered against her neck, her small frame carefully advancing to the opposite end of the catamaran. Gary watched her leave, as if he would never see her ever again. Iris buried her face into Gary's chest, and silently cried, and sniveled away, as May and Dawn each hooked their arm into the crook of Gary's arm, looking behind them just like everyone else on the boat, as the unappreciated beauty disappeared into the sunlight.

Iris refused to release Gary from her grasp, as he tried to run after Misty. May and Dawn served as an anchor as Gary attempted to squirm from their reach. But it was already too late. Misty was already gone, into the sun where no one can touch or bother her.

"Misty!" he shouted over Iris's muffled cries and May and Dawn's perpetuating squeals. The crowd eventually closed around Iris to see if she was alright, as Misty soon escaped from all the commotion. The catamaran continued on to its' next destination, which was the Coral Islands.


	5. The Coral Islands

"Misty!" Gary yelled over the noise. He somehow managed to pull Dawn, May, and Iris off his body and sprinted towards the only girl that he wanted to be with.

She looked behind her shoulder, only to see Gary slowly approaching her. She felt his solid hand on her back, as the other reached over her waist and wrapped securely over her flattened stomach. He rested his chin onto her shoulder, and exhaled deeply. Misty smelled Gary's familiar scent, so deliciously crisp. It was the hint of his masculine cologne that aroused Misty every time she exhaled. Gary leaned over Misty's neck, his hair now prickling her tender flesh. Misty jumped at the touch, somewhat drawn back. They just stood there for a while, appreciating the ocean's crystalline surface as the catamaran skyrocketed towards The Coral Islands.

Misty shifted around uncomfortably as Gary's cinnamon hair pinpricked her shoulder. "Gary.."

"Hmm?" he murmured, with his eyes shut, allowing the wind to blow against his flesh.

"It tickles.." Misty stammered, still squirming around in his grasp.

"What?" he asked, opening one eyelid now to inspect the situation. "Oh, yeah." He gently lifted his head, and continued to tighten his grip around Misty's waist, to assure that she wouldn't escape, almost like a fisherman that refused to release his catch of the day. Misty blushed furiously as he felt his muscular abdomen adjust itself on her back, how his fingers would occasionally brush her thigh, and his arms that would squeeze around her chest, enveloping her protectively so no harm could ever come.

"I'm sorry," Misty whispered against his skin.

Gary straightened his back and smiled sheepishly. "For what?" he asked.

"For disrespecting Dawn, and embarrassing you," Misty responded.

Gary snorted, and playfully stroked Misty's hair. "Don't worry about it."

"Why shouldn't I?" Misty whirled around. "I didn't know what was in me. I apologize for it."

Gary traced a circle on Misty's collarbone with his lips. "I said it already. Don't think about it, okay?"

"No," Misty replied.

"You are stubborn. As usual," Gary teased. He pinched Misty's flesh between her chin and neck.

Misty slapped his hand away, but still remained in the same position under his embrace.

"So I have a proposal," he whispered into her ear. The hair on Misty's neck raised as she felt his warm breath against her skin. Misty did not speak a word in response, and waited for Gary to continue the description of this mysterious offer. Gary took a lock of Misty's ginger hair, and twisted it in between his fingers, as he simultaneously took her hand and massaged it. Surprisingly, Misty didn't protest.

"Would you care to join me on a shopping spree on The Coral Islands? I can buy you whatever you want, just say the word," Gary cooed. Misty looked up at him in suspicion.

"And what if I say no?" she asked.

Gary admired the aqua-eyed beauty, as he stared into her cerulean iris, twinkling in the scintillating sunlight.

"I won't let you," he answered. "Think of it as a gift from me to you, to make up for my unforgivable behavior." He winked, as Misty shuddered, and looked away, still grasping some remembrance of what happened in the kitchen downstairs only moments before.

"I thought I told you not to mention that ever again," Misty hissed solemnly between her teeth.

Gary raised his hands above his head in capitulation. "Sorry." They dropped over Misty's frame once more. Misty felt so safe and content under Gary's grasp. She started yelling at the romantic side of her conscience again. Why was she giving in to Gary's charm? Sure, he possessed the physical characteristics of a model, and the charisma of a professionally trained actor. But Misty despised it when men were overly confident towards a certain subject, or when they naturally attracted all women that laid their eyes on them. Misty wasn't too experienced with that field in general, so why did she find herself crawling back to Gary every time? They continued to watch the waves lap underneath the catamaran, and the bright sun casting its' glow over the ocean's surface.

"Fine. But I will pay for everything. You can follow me around if you'd like, but I won't be paying much attention to you," Misty pouted.

"Come on, don't be like that," Gary replied, almost constricting Misty now. "I already told you that it's my treat. Whatever you see, it is yours."

"You can't buy my affection with money. Is that how you always do it with your relationships?" Misty questioned suspiciously. "Is that why May, Dawn, and Iris stick around, even though they have to put up with your annoying personality?"

"Ouch, you sure are harsh," Gary chuckled. "And nope. They are all here for their own personal reasons."

"Like what?" Misty asked curiously.

"And why have you taken such a sudden interest to this topic?" Gary countered.

Misty blushed and turned away. "Nevermind, don't answer me then."

Gary draped his muscular arms over Misty's delicate shoulders. "I hate how you clench up like an oyster whenever I try to poke or experiment with you. Open up. I like to hear what you have to say."

Misty's face was now as crimson as a volcanic eruption. "Then tell me what your opinions are based on them, and how close you are with each of them."

"What a descriptive, interesting question," Gary commented, as he carefully thought about his words.

"Just answer it," Misty responded.

"May, Dawn, and Iris," Gary rolled their names over his tongue. "Where do I even start."

Misty waited patiently for him to think and process over his reply.

"May. She is beautiful, adorable, is always hard on herself for whatever mistake she makes, and extremely clueless whenever questioned about her surroundings. She's stubborn, refuses to give up on her endeavors, and cares too much about what other people think of her. I love her to death," Gary said.

Misty suddenly felt a twist of jealousy in her stomach. Why did she react this way?

"I love how she styles her brunette hair, how she never understands whatever joke is presented before her, and how she has an opinion on everything. It's so cute, but damn can she be a pain sometimes," Gary muttered. "She can be obsessive sometimes, always contacting me over the phone whenever I don't respond to a text, or crying into my arms whenever she faces the most minuscule difficult. It's as if she is a child that always depends on me for emotional support whenever she can't handle anything anymore."

Misty smirked. Gary continued to play with her ginger hair. "How about Dawn?"

"Dawn.." Gary contemplated. "Possessive. Can be rude in a straightforward manner. She doesn't like it when I playfully tease her, and she sometimes want me all to herself. She can be so wild, and melodramatic, and over exaggerate a situation. But when you really get to know her, she is the most hilarious and beautiful girl you will ever meet. You really have to cut down to the core with this one."

"I see.." Misty murmured. "And Iris?"

"She is like a precious baby to me. I would never exchange our relationship for the world. I find it so adorable how she always depends on me, and how she knows that I will always be there for her and protect her no matter what. But she is so in love with me. I can't say I feel the same way. My feelings are so questionable whenever Iris is mentioned."

Misty's heart suddenly hardened with cold jealousy. Yes, she was aggressive, depressed, and sullen. But never vindictive. She felt like she wanted to whack May in the face, or punch Dawn in the stomach, and kick Iris on the side. Why was she being possessed with this violence? Was it because she felt as if Gary was slowly escaping from her grasp? Was she just another doll that Gary would toy with and throw away, just like the last? Or was she a tool that Gary would exploit to his advantage? Why couldn't she trust Gary, or anyone for that matter? She would always clench up whenever the slightest hint of affection or friendship was presented before her.

Gary seemed to take notice of Misty's displeasure at his explanation. "So are you angry?"

"And why do you think I would be mad?" Misty asked. Gary leaned in and inhaled Misty's scent deeply.

"You are always like that," Gary whispered into her skin. Misty trembled once more at Gary's heated breath, which lovingly fondled her flesh. It felt so amazingly wonderful, but all the more intimidating. Gary continued to lock Misty in his tender embrace.

"Are you ever going to let me go?" Misty complained, completely ignoring Gary's playful insult earlier.

"Not anytime soon," Gary murmured nonchalantly. "You are just so fun to hold like this."

Misty blushed once more. "So what am I to you?"

"You are everything to me," Gary responded.

"Liar," Misty snapped immediately.

Gary withdrew from her sour attitude. "And what makes you say that?"

"I am not everything to you. I may be just another girl that you have your eyes on and throw around and butter up so they become infatuated with you. You play with me, use me, suck me dry, and toss me into the garbage can. Isn't that how it always works with you? The cycle will forever continue. I can never do anything to put an end to it," Misty accused.

Gary chuckled. "That's an interesting hypothesis."

"It came from a careful observation and analysis," Misty stated.

"Would you care if I did further experimental research?" Gary questioned with a wink.

Misty elbowed him in the abdomen. "Answer me seriously."

Gary paused before he spoke, choosing his words carefully. "It's true that I am a womanizer. I get bored, and like to play around with multiple relationships, and soon they run dry, and I move on. It's too complicated to put down into an explanation."

"Ha! A confession for once!" Misty jumped excitedly.

Gary pressed her down with his arms, and purred playfully against her neck. "Shh, why are you so enthusiastic all of a sudden every time you catch me in an act?"

Misty smiled to herself. "I don't know."

"But for you, it's different," Gary hummed. "With you, I feel so comfortable and complete."

"Then what is the distinction between me, and May, Dawn, and Iris?" Misty questioned suspiciously.

Gary shrugged his shoulders. "We click. We fit each other. May, Dawn, and Iris don't."

"I don't think so," Misty snorted.

"Stop saying that," Gary hushed. "Admit it. You like me."

Misty laughed at the mere thought. "You continue to confuse and irritate me, that's what."

"Which is why we are so suitable for each other," Gary finished. "You would be an exceptional candidate in the competition for Gary Oak. If I had a say in this, I would definitely choose you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Misty asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"It's too complicated for an innocent angel like you to understand," Gary replied, as he blew a kiss.

"Tell me!" Misty pleaded desperately. "I want to know."

"You are so adorable when you are like that," Gary teased.

Misty pouted. Gary felt an instinct to wrap his arms around her and passionately kiss those moist, succulent lips, but fought the urge, and concealed it with a casual smirk.

Their moment was interrupted with Dawn's loud, shrill, squeal.

"GARY!" she giggled, skipping towards the boy that she was absolutely in love with. Misty immediately removed herself from his grasp, almost embarrassed that someone caught them. Misty looked into another direction as Dawn wrapped her arms around Gary's neck.

"May and Iris momentarily joined in, as usual.

"So Gary," May started. "Now that the catamaran has docked at The Coral Islands, I think we should do some shopping, if you know what I mean." She winked, and took Gary's hand.

"Anything for you, my princess," Gary assured.

Iris stepped cautiously towards Gary. "I-I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you.." she stammered.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Oh please," she whispered to herself, as Iris carefully hooked her arm into the crook of Gary's bent elbow.

"So I am on a scavenger hunt," May winked as she stroked Gary's cinnamon hair.

"Yeah?" he asked curiously.

"I think I want.. a summer dress," she slowly articulated. "Gosh, have you been working out lately?"

"Oh, don't forget me, Gary!" Dawn purred. "I want some expensive beach jewelry. I heard they have a sale at this marketplace on The Coral Islands! I can't wait. Promise me you will buy me something special?"

"Absolutely, sweetie," Gary guaranteed, while playfully twirling her hair around his finger. "And how about you, Iris?"

"Um, I am fine with anything, really," she responded quickly, still slightly uncomfortable with Gary's affectionate embrace.

"Would you care if Misty joined us today?" Gary asked his harem of May, Dawn, and Iris. They simultaneously fixated their glares onto the redheaded maiden that stood nervously before them.

"Yeah, she can come I guess," May sneered. "Only if she doesn't get in our way, Gary."

"Aw, come on, don't be like that, Misty isn't so bad.." Gary reasoned.

Iris remained silent, as May and Gary flirtatiously quarreled.

Dawn broke the annoying rhythm with her voice. "She can't come," she stated firmly.

Misty shifted her feet, and looked down at the floorboards of the catamaran, trying to drown out Dawn as her sound pierced the air like fire.

Gary and May looked up from their playful argument. "Why not?" Gary asked.

"Because I don't like her," Dawn replied simplistically. "That is all."

Misty could feel her heart pounding against her chest like a drum. "I don't have to come."

Gary looked up, and held her stare. "What if I want you to?"

May gently shoved Gary. "If she doesn't want to come, you can't force her. Let's go."

Dawn placed her hands on her waist, and locked a deafening gaze with Misty. "You can't come."

"Fine. I never asked anyway," Misty said before she turned away, bolting into a sprint. She tried to stop the teardrop from rolling down her cheek. She can't have Gary see her like this. She bit her lip, and hid behind a wall on the main deck, carefully watching as the gym leaders filed off the catamaran. She placed a hand over her mouth and attempted to stifle her cries. Why was she so vulnerable? On the outside she was a hardened shell, but if you ever even tried to crack her, she will spill out all her contents, overflow, and reach a point of no repair.

She entered the bathroom to wash her face and clear her head. Misty stared at herself in the mirror. Her ginger hair was messily splayed over her face, and her aquamarine eyes were swollen from her earlier breakdown. Misty splashed her hand under the cold water that drenched from the faucet, and poured it over her face.

"Calm down," she whispered to herself. "You're okay." Water always had a way to fix whatever situation Misty was in. It was a silly, childhood habit, but whenever Misty came into exposure with water, she would automatically relax and forget everything around her, whether it splashed over her skin, or came in a glass.

As she slowly maintained her composure once more, she heard a knock against the restroom door.

"Misty? Are you in there?" crept in a voice that was all too familiar.

"No. Please leave," Misty responded quickly. "I don't want to speak to you."

"I am coming in if you don't tell me what is going on," Gary threatened.

"Fine. But I'm not going to pay attention to you. Or hear what you have to say. I've had enough. If the terrifying trio doesn't want me to join in on their party, I won't," Misty replied.

The door knob twisted, and revealed an extremely worried expression on Gary's visage. He walked towards Misty, and awkwardly stood behind her, as she carefully rinsed off any remainder of teardrop or sunscreen that stuck onto her flesh.

"What do you want?" Misty finally asked as she dried her arm with a paper towel.

"Come with me," Gary said. "I don't want you to stay on this boat all by yourself, crying in the bathroom over this."

"You don't have to pity me, Gary," Misty snapped coldly. "I don't need your compassion or your sympathy. That only makes me feel worse, if your objective was to lighten the mood."

"I don't. I just feel this obligation to protect you," Gary countered. "So you are coming with me." He roughly seized Misty's hand and pulled her out of the restroom and onto the deck. "No!" Misty exclaimed, slapping Gary's hand away. "I don't want to."

Gary sighed, and looked at Misty in the eye. "Is it because of them? I can tell them to leave if you really want me to."

"No. Go have your fun with them. I don't want to associate with you anymore from this day forward, or your childish harem for that matter," Misty growled.

"You know that's not true," Gary snickered. "You will always crawl back to me." A smile curved onto his lips as he gradually approached Misty, and gently pushed her against the wall.

He leaned in towards her, slightly reluctant for what he was about to do. Would she resist it completely? Or would she return his affection with everything she had? Well, it was too late to turn back now. As Gary met Misty's lips with his own, he felt her face turn to the opposite direction, so his mouth merely brushed the skin on her face.

"Don't," she whispered pulling Gary off her body.

Gary turned away, ashamed and guilty. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"You promised me," Misty said. "You swore."

"I'm sorry," Gary responded. "It won't ever happen again."

"But it will. That's what you always say!" Misty protested.

"It won't," Gary assured, carrying her hand in his. "I won't do anything to you. I won't kiss you, or hold you, or touch you, or love you, unless I have your consent. I will fight my own desire so you will be happy. Is that okay with you?"

Misty nodded silently. Gary wore his signature smirk once more and leaned in to her ear and whispered, "So will you come shopping with me on The Coral Islands?" Misty felt his heat against her flesh, and pushed him away.

Her brow furrowed as she slapped Gary across the face. "Fine. But I will stay one meter from you at all times. I won't speak to you, or May, Dawn, and Iris. I will not associate or socialize with you, and you cannot purchase anything for me. I will never be in your debt. It's like I am a stranger, but we just happen to be walking in a similar direction. Is that understood?"

Gary chuckled. "Why are you so paranoid like this?"

"I'm not. I'm just... prepared," Misty countered.

"For what? A surprise attack? An ambush?: Gary teased. "It's not like we are in a war."

"You are mistaken," Misty responded, shoving Gary on the shoulder as she walked towards the dock that dropped down into The Coral Islands from Drew's luxurious catamaran.

Gary, May, Dawn, and Iris eventually followed. Misty attempted to completely ignore their conversation, but couldn't help herself, so decided to eavesdrop.

"So Gary, when is your grandfather gonna plan the summer masquerade ball?" Dawn squealed with jubilation. "I'm so excited!"

"I'm not particularly sure. Probably at the end of the month?" Gary contemplated.

"So who will be your date to the masquerade ball?" May questioned curiously.

"You have one every year, and each year, you take all of us!" Iris commented.

Gary nodded and chuckled. "Yeah. But this year, I think I will just take one."

Dawn's head immediately snapped back. "Who? Tell me!"

"Is it me?" May pleaded desperately. "It has to be me."

Gary laughed. "That shall forever remain a secret."

Misty pouted, and continued to walk down the sidewalk, trying not to pay attention to their monotonous ramble. But she couldn't help on listening in.

"So why is she there?" May whispered, emphasizing "she" with disdain.

"Her name is Misty," Gary corrected. "And I invited her. Don't attack her. She doesn't want to be here anymore than you do."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Why do you defend her all the time? What's so special about her anyway? Do you feel sorry for her? Because if you want her to hang out with us, I can already tell you that it won't work."

Misty quickened her pace, as she gradually walked ahead of Gary, May, Dawn, and Iris.

"Oh now what is it?" May sneered as she rolled her eyes. "We hurt her feelings?"

Iris still remained silent, as her fist tightened.

"What are you going to do?" scowled Dawn. "Run after her?"

Gary's eyes softened as he watched Misty's figure slowly disappearing into the distance. His gaze eventually met Dawn's aqua-eyed stare. "Gary. I love you."

Gary turned his back on Dawn, and before he knew it, planted his lips on Dawn's.

"I love you too."

Misty was still jogging down the sidewalk, until she reluctantly turned her head to see if she was followed. Her heart was struck with ice when she turned to witness the spectacle before her. Dawn had now wrapped her arms around Gary's neck, as they passionately kissed, the horizon perfectly splitting their lip lock into a romantic paradise of symmetry. May folded her arms, and jealously looked away, as Iris bit her lip and stared down at her feet. Misty's heartbeat thundered against her chest like a drum. She has never felt such loathsome hatred for anyone before. The way Gary's hands casually rested on her waist, how she hooked onto him with such affection- she despised it. But, why? And why was Gary doing this? What a jerk! She can't believe she even felt the slightest notion that she ever somewhat liked and respected him as a person.

"Idiot!" she hissed under her breath as she stomped away into the distance.

As Gary completed his passionate make out session with Dawn, he looked around confusedly, as May gripped his hand tightly into her own, and pulled him towards the downtown commotion of The Coral Islands.

"Come ON, Gary!" she shouted. "Are we going shopping or what?"

"Haha, I'm sorry," he chuckled playfully. "Guess I got too carried away."

"So, Gary, who will be your date for the masquerade ball?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I'm not saying anything," Gary teased stubbornly. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Give me a hint! Please?" Dawn whined, batting her eyelashes. Iris still didn't speak a word as she walked alongside May, Dawn, and Gary. Her violet hair glistened in the sunlight, as her summer frock swayed with her as she tiptoed timidly next to the boy she was falling in love with, and her two friends that she is subconsciously competing with for his affection.

It wasn't long until Gary and his harem eventually discovered the peculiar redhead excitedly wandering around the crevices of The Coral Island's busy marketplace.

"Wonderful," May mocked sarcastically once Misty appeared in her peripheral vision.

Gary couldn't help but look after Misty with adoration as she peered through every nook and cranny of The Coral Islands' luxurious downtown shopping center metropolis.

"She's like a thief. I hope she doesn't steal anything. She almost took something that was extremely dear to me, but I stopped her," Dawn insinuated sneakily.

Gary playfully shoved Dawn. "Don't say that. You know that's not what she is trying to do. She is just so lonesome all the time. I feel sorry for her."

"Gosh, you don't have to be like that all the time, Gary.." May cooed teasingly.

"That's just who I am, I guess," Gary chuckled casually, scratching his head.

Misty snorted, as she eavesdropped on the conversation from faraway.

"Please," she mocked. Misty can already see through Gary's veil of innocence. Misty's anger was immediately interrupted by the enormous edifice that stood before her.

"Coral Islands Beach Wear!" a scintillating sign that hung ominously next to the colorful structure read. "Swimsuits, Bikinis, Swim Trunks, Sunglasses, Sandals, and Dresses! Clearance!"

"Oh Gary, we have to go check that out!" Dawn squealed. "I've been looking for a bikini. You should tell me if it looks nice on me or not." She ended her sentence with a playful wink.

"But Dawn, you told me the other day that your wardrobe could practically explode if you didn't do something about it sooner or later.." Iris interjected, as Dawn responded with a halfhearted glare.

"Nobody asked you, Iris," Dawn snapped back. "Besides, we all know that you are the one out of all of us that is obsessed with Gary the most. Obviously, he doesn't like you back. You really have to do something about that perm of yours, by the way. It really is quite the sight."

"I-," Iris started before Gary quickly silenced the quarreling pair.

"Ladies, please," Gary hushed. "Please respect each other, alright? You are both beautiful and perfect in your own distinctive ways, and I appreciate both of you equivalently."

Dawn took a breath and looked the other way while Iris only dug her nails deeper into Gary's flesh.

"So are we going inside or not," May hissed impatiently.

Gary messed up May's hair playfully.

"Hey!" she squealed, blushing furiously.

"Yes. I'll buy you whatever you want," he cooed into her ear.

The hairs on May's neck stood up almost immediately in response to Gary's warm breath against her skin. "O-okay," she replied, and walked robotically next to Dawn.

Gary heaved a sigh, and can only look up ahead at the only flower he was after- Misty. She was waiting in front of the store with her arms folded across her chest.

"Why am I stopping for them?" she whispered to herself. "This is so pathetic."

"Hey Misty!" Gary greeted once they all convened in front of the entrance.

Misty could only give a singular nod in response once she caught a glimpse of May's fiery glare and Dawn's icy expression.

Gary took a look at Misty before he realized something was definitely wrong.

"Are you alright, Misty?" he inquired with concern earnestly embroidered into his tone. "I'm fine," she responded coldly. Misty refused to give off any affection towards Gary, no matter what she genuinely felt inside. She knew even the slightest hint or motion could sound off the intense radars of May and Dawn's stares.

Gary leaned in towards Misty, and stared into her gorgeous, aquamarine diamonds of eyes, the pools of cerulean that he could always dive into and get lost in. Misty looked back into his cinnamon, mahogany gaze before she became uncomfortable and soon broke free, looking in another direction.

"So if you see anything you like, I can purchase it for you. Anything you want," he encouraged.

"No. I don't want anything. I'm merely here to see what the commotion is all about," Misty replied.

"That's obviously a lie," May remarked. Iris shoved her off. May was immediately silenced.

"If you need or want anything.." Gary whispered. "Just call me, or let know, okay?"

"That won't happen," May said, her voice against as lifeless as a graveyard stone.

"What a hostile mutant.." Dawn shared with May, expecting some humorous response. They all simultaneously giggled and followed behind Gary as he held Misty in yet another awkward embrace.

Misty breathed in his scent- the slight scent of cologne, the unidentified aroma his clothes and skin always carried. Gary eventually released, and Misty was left defenseless and vulnerable, desiring and wishing for Gary more than ever.

She watched the group stroll casually down the aisles of "Coral Islands Beach Wear." Misty timidly tiptoed behind, careful not to set off May or Dawn's feisty temper. It was like walking around broken glass or stepping over egg shells. Misty could never escape. Her train of thought was soon interrupted by May's yelp.

"Gary! Doesn't this look so adorable!" she giggled, removing a shimmery, neon cherry blossom bikini from its' rack.

"I'm sure it would look wonderful on you," Gary complimented. "Why don't you try it on? I'd love to see you in it."

May blushed. "Whatever you want, I'll do!" And with that, she scurried off into the nearest changing room.

Dawn chose a turquoise bandeau that matched her aquamarine eyes and Iris selected a lavender swimsuit that complimented her violet hair and auburn skin exceptionally well.

As May revealed herself from the sweep of the curtain for the changing room.

"So how do I look, sweetie?" May asked, batting her eyelashes, and posing provocatively for Gary to see.

Gary stared at May in awe. "Wow.." he stammered. "You look so.." Gary shook his head. "I am at a loss for words. I'm speechless. You are.."

"Beautiful? Sexy? Captivating? The girl of your dreams?" May suggested. May adorned the adorable swimsuit to a tee. The tight top accentuated her irresistible breasts and the bikini bottom only brought out her round behind.

"All of the above," Gary whispered underneath his breath, as he pulled May closer towards him. May giggled into his shirt.

"I thought you'd say that," she murmured lovingly.

"How about me?" Dawn's voice sliced into the flirtatious exchange. She pushed aside the door and walked delicately towards her prey. Here aqua eyes were mischievous and playful, running down Gary's muscular, toned figure. She wore a sparkling, blue swimsuit that embraced her curvaceous body tightly. Iris timidly revealed herself from behind him. Iris dressed in a violet bikini, the spaghetti strap lavender cloth wrapping itself around her chest, displaying her cleavage pleasantly. She looked up at Gary's face to check for his reaction.

"G-Gary, do you think it looks a-alright on me?" she stuttered.

Gary gently shoved May and Dawn aside, stepping towards the angelic dove that stood before him.

"You look wonderful, Iris," he complimented earnestly, and proceeded to hold Iris in a tight embrace. She blushed furiously, and carefully attempted to push Gary off her.

"I-I can't breathe, Gary," she admitted, although she wasn't completely sure whether it was the fact that Gary was practically squeezing the air out of her or that the love of her life was physically contacting her in such an intimate manner. Gary immediately released her.

"So do you think you can buy these for us?" Dawn asked innocently.

"I'd be honored. You all look beautiful in them, and it'd be such a shame if I'd never be able to see you in those again," Gary reassured.

May squealed with delight. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Iris smiled. "Thank you so much, Gary."

Dawn grinned with happiness. "Now that is more like it.

Gary nodded and smirked just as he always should, but once he noticed Misty out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but to smile with affection as he watched her peer over the racks just to spy on him. Once they held each other's gaze, Misty immediately broke it and looked in another direction.

Gary snickered, and stood by the changing rooms as May, Dawn, and Iris hurriedly filed in to remove the swimwear that they would soon adorn and own.

"So I see you are avoiding me," he called from across the store.

Misty jumped, and fixated her glare at Gary. "As I am always!"

Gary laughed. "So do you see anything you'd like?"

"How about your purchase this entire department store for me? I like everything!" Misty sarcastically mocked.

"Will do," Gary answered honestly, as he proceeded towards the counter in order to organize the procedure to actually purchase "Coral Islands Beach Wear."

"No no no, I am completely joking!" Misty stammered.

Gary chucked, and proceeded to walk towards Misty.

"Don't take one more step!" Misty hissed. "No more."

Gary stopped in his tracks.

"Not one more step," Misty repeated.

Gary inched closer.

"Stop!" Misty bellowed. She attracted the attention of several customers.

Gary took another step towards Misty, with a smirk plastered across his face.

"I said no!" Misty was now squeezing her eyes shut, afraid of what the aftermath would look like. She held her open palms in front of her, as if that motion would serve as a shield preventing Gary from reaching his destination.

Gary took several more strides towards Misty until he touched her hands, and allowed his fingers to intertwine into the spaces between Misty's fingers.

"So how does it feel?" he purred, leaning down to the cowering Misty. Misty gradually released from his grip.

"Let go of me," Misty whispered under her breath.

"And what if I say no?" Gary inquired, his smirk now a mile wide.

"Then I'll-I'll.." Misty attempted to muster the courage to threaten somebody.

"You won't do anything," Gary finished the sentence conveniently.

"You idiot!" Misty snapped back.

"So what do you want me to buy you?" Gary cooed once more.

"Nothing!" Misty pushed Gary away. "You can't buy somebody else's affection. I'm not like May, Dawn, or Iris. Money doesn't mean anything to me unless the individual is actually a respectable person. And you, sir, are far from that!"

"Ouch!" Gary laughed teasingly. "Still playing hard to get, I see."

"I am not!" Misty desperately denied.

Gary suddenly grabbed Misty's arm, his expression surprisingly solemn.

Misty immediately struggled against Gary's hold. "Stop it, Gary!" she insisted.

Gary released his grip, and watched as Misty sprinted out of the store.

"Geez, what's her problem?" May wondered, with one hand on her hip and another grasping a hanger.

"Why does she always act like that? It's honestly so silly," Dawn commented.

Iris did not speak one word as Gary calmed both of them down and lead them to the counter in order to check out their desired clothing items.

Meanwhile, Misty sat outside "Coral Islands Beach Wear," angrily pouting. Several passerby's stared at the strawberry blonde beauty with curiosity.

"Why is Gary being so annoying?" Misty hissed under her breath. "If I don't want him to buy anything for me, that's that. He doesn't have to continue pushing and straining to see whether or not I would change my mind."

Misty looked down at the sidewalk and played with a nearby rock to entertain herself as she waited desperately for Gary to return. She rested her chin on her open palm and looked up ahead to admire the scintillating ocean. It was now almost sunset, as the lemony disc that belonged to the sky protruded only slightly over the aquamarine waves. As her eyes suddenly became drawn to the beautiful scenery, she immediately felt a peculiar desire- for Gary to wrap his arms around her and whisper in her ear, to love and keep her forever. Misty responded to this instinct my shaking her head and blushing furiously.

"Why am I fantasizing about this?" she whispered to herself once more. "Gary doesn't belong to me, and he never will."

And once this thought intimidatingly crept into her mind, her entire focus only returned to Gary's irresistible smirk, his luscious cinnamon hair, and his glistening tan skin.

"Oh, the works," she gushed to herself, narrowing her eyes wistfully.

"What about it?" she heard Gary's voice behind her.

Misty whirled around only to see May, Dawn, and Iris grasping their shopping bags in their hands, dressed in their summertime trend outfits, sunglasses nestled comfortably in their colorful hair.

"Nothing," Misty replied casually, standing up and dusting off the residue from the ground that managed to stick onto her clothing. Gary immediately grabbed Misty's chin and pulled the damsel towards him.

"Are you sure?"he questioned. May rolled her eyes as Dawn scoffed with disdain.

"Disgusting," Misty heard Dawn utter to May.

"Yes," Misty responded as she pushed Gary out of her way. "I am fine."

Gary stared at Misty once more, with that obnoxious, concerned expression that Misty always disliked.

"Alright," he capitulated, as he reluctantly strolled away with May, Dawn, and Iris. Misty hesitantly followed them, trailing behind as cautious as possible.

"Oh!" May released a squeal. "I really want to check out that dress boutique around the corner. I really want to pick a ball gown out for the summer masquerade party later this month."

"That's such an amazing idea!" Dawn exclaimed. "I think I should too."

"Oh please Gary, will you?" Iris pleaded, widening her enormous, amethyst violet eyes.

"Of course, sweetie," Gary cooed. "Anything for you."

"Yay!" Iris squealed, as she grasped the crook of Gary's elbow.

Dawn pouted, as she held Gary's shoulder and stood protectively beside him. They approached the attractive store that had several mannequins in the front window up for display. One model adorned a pure, white angelic gown. A crest of flowers splayed across the shoulders and cinched at the waist with a creamy, ribbon of perfection. The dress cut off at the knees, and came with a classic, flowery headdress.

Misty couldn't help but be magnetized towards the innocent masterpiece. Gary noticed Misty's robotic appearance as her eyes remained fixated on the dress.

"So are you sure you don't want anything, Misty?" Gary asked once more.

"I don't like repeating myself," Misty stifled under her breath.

Gary chuckled, and walked behind her, simultaneously admiring the ball gown.

"You know, I think you'd actually look amazing in that dress," he commented.

"I don't want your opinion either," Misty replied, as she entered the boutique after May, Dawn, and Iris.

Gary shook his head with a hidden smile. Dawn squealed as she removed a glimmery, aquamarine strapless dress from its' rack.

"It's perfect!" she exclaimed. "Gary, what do you think?"

Gary stepped towards Dawn and looked her over. "I think it'd look stunning on you."

Dawn yelped with joy as she pranced into the changing room to try on her new treasure.

May pouted as she watched Dawn happily skip away. "Iris, what do you think?" she said, lifting up one crimson valentina in one hand and a scarlet spaghetti strap in the other.

"Definitely go with the valentina," Iris commented.

"Hm, really?" May contemplated. "It looks so old fashioned, and too outdated for me."

"I think you'd look beautiful in it," Gary murmured as he swept up from behind May and tightly pushed her against his chest. May suddenly pushed him away, blushing furiously.

"Gary, don't do that to me in public. It's too embarrassing," she muttered under her breath.

Misty ignored all the commotion that the group was causing, and continued to stare at the mannequin in the window. Her stare remained fixated on the pure, angelic dress.

Iris discovered a modest, lavender smock and proceeded to try it on. She walked hand in hand with May to a nearby dressing room. She soon turned her head to admire Gary's elegance as he strode around the boutique, admiring the adorable arrangement.

As the trio disappeared behind several curtains to try on their expensive masterpieces,

Gary approached Misty and teasingly pinched her waist. Misty squeaked, and immediately elbowed Gary in his muscular abdomen.

"Don't!" she exclaimed. "Please!"

Gary hugged Misty tightly. "I won't let go until you tell me what's on your mind."

"Let me go!" Misty yelled as she squirmed around.

The lady that ran the cash register looked at the pair with concern.

"Is everything alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Everything is just fine," Gary answered without any trouble restraining Misty as she continued to flail.

"I'm not letting go," Gary said stubbornly.

Misty soon surrendered as she hung helplessly from Gary's arm.

"I really like that dress..," she whispered quietly.

"Do you want me to buy it for you?" Gary cooed softly.

Misty shook her head violently. "No!"

"Well if you want it so much, you can't have it unless I buy it for you," Gary responded.

"You can't! I won't let you!" Misty shouted. "No, no, no!"

"Then there's no dress," Gary answered simply.

"B-but.. I-I.., y-you can't do this!" Misty stammered uneasily.

"Oh yes I can," Gary said.

Misty pouted. "F-fine! But I'll pay back every penny!"

Gary grinned. "That won't be necessary. I won't allow you to do that."

"I will never be in debt to the likes of you. I will pay you back," Misty said.

Gary shrugged. "Whatever you'd like."

They remained in that position for a while.

"Can you let me go now?" Misty whined.

Gary immediately released her from his grip. "So do you want to try it on?" he asked.

Misty nodded silently. "Yes."

Gary snapped his fingers, and immediately a saleswoman removed the white dress from its' model and quickly ushered Misty into her designated dressing room.

Misty timidly slipped on the gown, and shyly asked the saleswoman to assist her in zipping her dress up from the back. Misty wistfully gazed at herself in the mirror, her filthy off the shoulder top and denim shorts stripped onto the floor. She spun around, allowing the skirt to fly upwards, and rest at her knees.

"You look very lovely, dearie," the elderly lady complimented, as she picked up Misty's clothes and hung them on a nearby rack. The creamy color of the dress complimented Misty's skin tone perfectly, as the flowery headdress sat proudly amongst her forest of strawberry blonde hair.

Misty stepped out of the room, only to see May, Dawn, and Iris adorning their newfound treasures in front of Gary.

"Gary, what do you think?" Iris cooed as she batted her eyelashes and twirled around in her violet smock.

"It looks great!" Gary replied.

"How about me, Gary?" May asked as she stepped in front of Iris in her red valentina dress.

"It looks lovely, May," Gary reassured as May smiled with satisfaction.

Misty revealed herself in the angelic dress as she carefully made her way towards Gary, almost like a bride strolling down her wedding aisle. Gary gently shoved May out of Misty's direction.

"Wow," Gary said. And that's all he could say as he watched Misty, almost like a fallen angel, descend upon him in her pure, white gown, her strawberry blonde hair glistening in the light as it aligned perfectly with the sun that poured through the open window of the boutique, and was about to set beneath the horizon.

The flowery headdress complimented Misty's dress to a tee, as it draped right above her knees and rested over her shoulders. It was almost as if the dress was specifically tailored for her.

Gary took one step towards this enchantress- this goddess- this glorious maiden. He tucked one strand of ginger hair behind her hair and held her face in his hands. Misty obediently allowed Gary to breathe in her scent, and have his hand run down her back, drawing circles around each section of her spinal cord, and tracing just above her round behind, massaging her appealing, voluptuous waist.

"Wow," Gary repeated, now resting his hands on Misty's shoulders, lost in her aquamarine jewels of eyes. Misty turned away just before Gary could sneak a kiss.

Dawn folded her arms across her chest as she inspected Misty and Gary awkwardly fidget off each other.

"Are you going to buy these dresses for us or not?" she asked impatiently, her hands now balled into fists on her hips.

"Your wish is my command," Gary replied. Dawn responded happily with a rather large grin, and proceeded towards a nearby dressing room to change out of her azure ball gown. May and Iris obediently followed behind Dawn. Misty also proceeded to a separate dressing room, somewhat excluded from the trio, not that she wanted to be included anyway. But something just felt out of place. As she carefully stripped off the delicate gown from her body and slipped on her off the shoulder top and denim shorts once more, her mind couldn't help but wander back to what Dawn, May, and Iris were discussing earlier. The summer masquerade ball. The entire manifesto just sounded so enticing. Just to dance with a partner all night long in a fancy hall. How dreamy and fictional would that be? Misty heaved a sigh as she stepped out the changing room with her angelic dress draped over an arm.

"Can we leave now?" she asked impatiently, walking towards Gary, as he pulled out an enormous check from his leather wallet.

"Patience, patience, Misty," Gary replied with a wink. The saleswoman graciously accepted Gary's payment, as she stared at the attractive boy feverishly. She carefully folded the dresses and inserted them into a dainty plastic bag.

"Feel free to come again!" she called after Gary.

Dawn slung the plastic bag over her shoulder, next to the bright spectrum of assortments she accumulated from "Coral Islands Beach Wear." May slipped it over her arm, as Iris timidly hung onto the handle, quietly thanking Gary in a tone just barely below a whisper. Misty couldn't help but peak into her bag, feeling the silky fabric underneath her fingertips. A warm feeling suddenly starting spreading from her core. She suddenly felt unbelievably happy. But why?

"Hey so Gary, I was wondering if we could grab some frozen yogurt before we leave?" Dawn asked, as she swung her shopping bag carelessly around. "I'm really hungry."

"You shouldn't eat something so cold on an empty stomach," Gary murmured, as he wrapped his arm over Dawn's shoulder.

"Oh come on, please?" Dawn whined.

"Only if you let me warm you up," Gary responded, giving her a small peck on the cheek. Dawn giggled, as she rested her head on Gary's shoulder. Misty inspected the entire exchange with a silent, jealous rage.

"Yay!" May squealed, as she hugged Gary's waist from behind. Iris walked timidly alongside the group, as May trailed behind, folding her arms across her chest, and glaring into the ground. Why was he torturing her like this? Always dangling something in front of her, so tantalizingly close, but so out of reach and faraway. Misty only looked away, pretending not to notice, as Gary turned his head around to see how his flower was doing. As Gary, Dawn, May, and Iris entered a petite cafe that addressed itself as "Coral Islands Creamery," Misty sneakily followed behind them.

"Fresh gelato, right here!" a chubby chef exclaimed, as he stood outside, advertising his business. Dawn, May, and Iris smiled politely as they passed him.

"Have fun, you lovely ladies!" the man complimented.

"Thank you!" Dawn, May, and Iris responded simultaneously. As Misty trailed behind them, the man took one glance at the fragile, neutral girl and didn't say anything. The store was decorated with colorful marbles tiles, and the air conditioning sent goosebumps down Misty's pale, white skin.

"I want a Strawberry Sundae, please!" Dawn chattered.

"A Banana Split, if you don't mind!" May ordered.

"Um, I really like chocolate..," Iris said.

"A Strawberry Sundae, Banana Split, and a Chocolate Gelato, it is!" a waitress responded cheerfully. Misty reconvened with her group in a booth nestled to a window.

"And for you, sir?" the waitress asked, batting her eyelashes. Dawn rolled her eyes, as Gary chuckled. He was quite accustomed to all the attention he receives from strangers.

"Nothing for me," he replied.

"And you um, ma'am?" the waitress said, her tone immediately changing as she glimpsed at the sullen, melancholic lady.

"A Vanilla Bean Pudding. No chocolate or caramel syrup," Misty said flatly.

The waitress quickly scribbled it into her notepad and scurried away.

The group sat in silence for a moment or two, until Gary cleared his throat and spoke up.

"So are you all having fun?" he asked. Dawn ignored the question, as she texted away into her cell phone, May fixed her makeup while looking into a miniature compact mirror. Iris shifted uncomfortably, and Misty looked out the window in silence.

The awkwardness resumed, until Dawn decided to interrupt.

"So Misty. Are you going to Gary's summer masquerade ball?" she asked.

"No," Misty answered with reluctance.

"Good. You better now show up," May cut in.

It felt as if a blade suddenly cut into Misty's abdomen.

"I won't. You don't have to worry about me ruining your ball," Misty responded.

"Gary is taking either one of us as his date, and it won't be you," Dawn continued. "He doesn't even know that."

Misty rolled her eyes. "Here we go again.."

"He doesn't like you," May resumed.

"He likes me," Dawn said.

"No, me," May replied.

"STOP!" Iris exclaimed. Everyone in the store turned to see the commotion. The entire conversation has drawn in a lot of attention. It was the first of few times that Iris has decided to speak up since the incident that she fell in the water in the catamaran earlier that day.

"I don't like fighting," Iris stated simplistically. The silence reigned the atmosphere once more.

The waitress arrived at their booth, bringing the ice cream served in scintillating glass containers and eye-catching silverware.

"I have a Strawberry Sundae, a Banana Split, a Chocolate Gelato, and a Vanilla Bean Pudding without chocolate or caramel syrup!" she announced proudly, still keeping her eyes locked on Gary, who only stared down at the counter with his familiar, signature smirk.

Misty dipped her spoon into the white, creamy mess and sent it into her mouth. Iris only stirred her chocolatey ganache until it turned into a melted, maroon soup.

Dawn tried to pick up the conversation again. "So Gary, who are you taking to your summer masquerade ball?" she inquired once more.

"That will forever remain a secret," he laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. He turned over to Misty, and gave her a wink. Dawn immediately took notice, while spooning some more strawberry ice cream into her mouth.

"What do you mean?" May questioned, slicing her banana into several pieces with her spoon.

"I am not telling anybody at the moment who I am taking," Gary replied stubbornly.

Dawn pouted. "Fine."

Misty rolled her eyes as she finished the remainder of her ice cream. "So secretive," she whispered.

May immediately noticed Misty's remark. "Oh shut up, will you?!" she exclaimed. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked in another direction. Misty licked off some more pudding off her spoon and set it into the glass dish.

"I'm leaving," she said, preparing to stand up and exit the restaurant.

"Wait-," Gary started, as he quickly got up to take Misty's wrist.

Misty stopped in her tracks as she felt Gary's powerful hand envelope around her arm.

"What?" she snapped, whirling around. Gary grabbed Misty's shoulders and forcefully pulled her against his chest.

"Don't leave," he commanded sternly. Misty, completely caught off guard, obediently returned to her seat in the booth. He joined the group, and sat next to Misty.

"I don't want you to fight over me," he said.

"Nobody is," Misty replied simplistically, clacking her spoon against the glassware.

May glared at Misty. "Well, I am!" she pressed.

"So am I," Dawn responded. "You might not see it, but we all appreciate what Gary does for us. "If you don't have any feelings for Gary, then you are free to leave."

"Gary isn't a prize. He is also a human, just like the rest of us," Misty reasoned. "I am not participating in this 'competition' with you. Who he decides to be with is his decision entirely. Not that I am even interested." Misty flicked her strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Now if you'll excuse me.." she said. Misty immediately made a beeline for the door, and headed down the street towards catamaran, passing the vivid night life of the downtown of the Coral Islands. Soothing jazz music played from their instruments, drifting out of lively restaurants, and enormous department stores were plastered behind the glare of the streetlights. The catamaran was still floating majestically bobbing up and down in the water and hooked onto the dock. Misty spied several Pokemon trainers boarding the catamaran once more with their significant others or group of friends. She looked behind her shoulder, only to see Gary, Dawn, May, and Iris strolling in the same direction.

Misty bit her lip and continued forwards, as the catamaran appeared to be closer and closer. The crowd seemed to simmer down, as the evening grew later and later. As Misty reached the dock and eventually boarded the catamaran, she felt at ease once more, as she clutched her shopping bag against her chest, and watched the darkened water splashing below her and lapping against the catamaran. The sun was now completely gone, and the sky was a hue of navy blue. She headed towards the tail of the boat, and noticed a jacuzzi bubbling, and filled with bright, emerald water. Several gym leaders were relaxing towards the end of it, including Drew.

"Tempting, isn't it?" she heard a voice creep from behind her. Misty turned around, and saw Gary completely topless, his muscled shoulders gleaming in the light of the ship. His abdomen was also noticeably toned. Misty stopped her eyes from wandering and turned away. She felt Gary's hand snake underneath her off the shoulder top, and his cinnamon hair tickling her neck.

"You know, I really want to see you in that bikini again.." he whispered. Misty shuddered, as she felt that same, familiar warmth spread from her core. She violently shook her head.

"No, I'm not going in," she said stubbornly.

"What if that's not an option?" Gary asked, leaning in towards Misty. Several gym leaders from the jacuzzi started snickering.

"How demanding of you, Gary!" a blonde girl exclaimed.

"Getting scandalous, as usual," a boy with darker, brunette commented, who had his arm over the shoulder of the girl.

Misty's face starting getting flushed. She was now up against the wall, with Gary's hand slowly tugging at the string of her bikini, his hot breath against her white skin.

"Why are you so red?" she heard Gary murmur, as his finger continued to twist and play with the fabric of her bikini.

"It's the jacuzzi. It's too hot here. That's all," Misty explaining quickly, turning away, cautious not to meet Gary's gaze.

"Are you sure it's the jacuzzi?" Gary asked, his smirk now upturning.

Misty pushed Gary away. "Yes, I am perfectly sure. Now if you'll excuse me." Misty wasn't going to be directed by Gary. "I have a tub to soak up in." She stripped off her top, and pulled down her denim shorts, throwing them to the side on the deck of the catamaran. She felt Gary's eyes scanning her body, and could imagine how wide his smile is right now. She splashed into the jacuzzi, not a care in the world, as she looked out down the catamaran to see that they were already off back to the mainland. The scintillating lights of the Coral Islands gradually disappeared from view. Gary eventually joined Misty in only his swim trunks, and sat down next to Misty in the jacuzzi. Misty's eyes darted from each corner of the minuscule pool. It was completely filled with couples cozying up to each other, using this as an opportunity to cuddle or kiss. Why was it that she was stuck with a person who wouldn't leave her alone, and someone she couldn't even decipher her feelings for? Misty heaved outwards, and tried to ignore Gary. She couldn't rest her eyes anywhere. Roark and Gardenia were feverishly making out on the side, as Morty and Clair snuggled up provocatively beside each other.

Misty folded her arms over her chest, noticing that Gary was scanning her cleavage once more.

"Misty, sit on my lap," Gary groaned, draping his arm over Misty's shoulder.

"What?" Misty questioned in shock. "No way! Why are you even next to me?" She shifted to her left, still looking the other way.

"You can't play hard to get forever," Gary responded, somewhat enjoying this. "I know you want me."

"I know you want me." That sentence sent shudders up Misty's spine. But did she? Misty was now at the limit of the jacuzzi, cowering in the corner. Gary looked over the delicate, vulnerable gem beneath him. He roughly sat Misty on his lap, and breathed in her scent slowly.

"Now tell me what you want me to do to you," he whispered, his breath still sending goosebumps from her ear, and spreading down her neck.

"Nothing. I want you to leave me alone," Misty replied coldly, as she squirmed around in Gary's grasp. But she knew it was all futile. His powerful, muscular arms locked her, and almost restrained her in a cage.

"Mmm, you know that's not true," Gary murmured, his eyes now closed, his hand tracing circles around Misty's curvaceous hips. Misty was still shifting her position, uncomfortable and somewhat frightened.

Misty looked around desperately. Some escape. She can't do this anymore, being here with Gary, in a jacuzzi on an expensive catamaran. The scene was just too different, and strange. "I'm going to massage you now, if you don't mind," Gary whispered into Misty's ear. His hands moved up towards her shoulders and proceeded to knead and rub. Misty allowed a moan of pleasure to escape from her lips. Gary smirked at Misty's arousal, and continued to massage her shoulders. It was all so rhythmic, Misty would moan every time Gary's grip tightened, and suppressed herself as he released his squeeze. Misty suddenly tightened and let out a groan of pain.

"I'm sorry, does that hurt?" Gary asked with genuine concern embroidered in his eyes.

Misty nodded. "But I like it.. do it some more."

Gary snickered. "You like it when I hurt you?"

"Just do it!" Misty commanded, now blushing furiously.

Gary obliged. "As you wish." He continued to rub Misty's shoulders with one hand, as his other explored her endowed features. His fingers maneuvered over her flattened stomach, ran down her smooth, creamy thighs. Misty squealed as Gary's hand gently squeezed the round of her behind.

"Do not touch me there!" Misty exclaimed.

Gary held up his hands in defeat. "Sorry, sorry." He continued to massage her neck, her shoulders, as Misty breathed in and out, and somehow found comfort by resting against Gary's muscular frame.

"I see you have made yourself at home," Gary muttered into Misty's neck. She jumped from the touch of his hot breath, and tried to wriggle free, only to have Gary push her even harder against him. Misty felt each crevice and crack in his torso, from the separation between each muscle of his abdomen to his sculpted, heavenly arms. Gary was almost like a demigod, sent from above to protect her.

"I have this impulse to kiss you right now," Gary said. "Hard, passionately. Against your own will. Mmm, that'd be enjoyable."

Misty shuddered at the thought. "Please don't do that."

Gary chuckled. "I'm only joking."

Misty heaved out a sigh. "I sure hope so."

"Or am I?" Gary teased, playfully raising an eyebrow.

Misty looked the other way, allowing Gary to fondle her. She somewhat enjoyed it, but no way would she ever admit that to anybody. The catamaran soon lurched to a stop. Misty immediately hopped out of the jacuzzi, heartbeat still thumping against her chest and hammering through her ears. She slid back into her off the shoulder top and pulled on her denim shorts, slipping into her sandals. Gary called after her, but Misty just couldn't respond. Why was she avoiding Gary all of a sudden again? She loved him. She hated him. She wanted him. She needed him. Misty couldn't shake off the feeling of Gary running his hand over her body, and massaging her shoulders. It just felt so amazing, with the warm water bubbling up against her skin, and resting against his muscular frame. She felt so safe, and content. Misty was so busy over thinking the situation that she accidentally crashed into Drew while she was stepping off out onto the dock.

"Woah, watch where you're going! You don't want to kill someone, do you?" Drew chuckled. "Oh, hey Misty! Did you have a fun time?"

"You can put it that way," she sighed, still checking behind her shoulder to see Gary limping towards her. "Listen, it's not looking alright with May."

Drew raised an eyebrow. "And why's that? I am planning on taking her to Gary's summer masquerade ball later this month."

"B-but.." Misty was soon cut off by Gary coming from behind her.

"There you are, you runaway," Gary said, reaching over to rest his hands on her stomach, his arms around her waist. "I thought I lost you there for a second."

Misty gave Drew a helpless look before being whisked off the catamaran by Gary and onto the mainland dock. Drew assisted severe other passengers with their luggage, and wished them a safe drive back home. Meanwhile, Dawn, May, and Iris were awaiting Gary. Misty immediately wrenched free from Gary's embrace as Dawn, May, and Iris walked towards them. They all completely ignored Misty as each one took their turn to hug and kiss Gary.

"I'll miss you," Dawn murmured into Gary's ear.

"I'll miss you too," he responded, holding the aquamarine-eyed girl in a tight embrace.

May squeezed Gary, holding his waist and pushing him against her.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you more," Gary replied.

Iris said nothing, and gave Gary a peck on a cheek and a brief embrace. Gary bid goodbye to the trio, and walked Misty to his convertible, which was conveniently parked in the nearest parking space. Gary couldn't resist the urge any longer. He pushed Misty against the car, and started pushes his lips against her own, kissing each other passionately. He brushed away a strand of strawberry blonde hair, and held her face into his, cradling it in his hands.

"I love you," he said between each kiss, and started moving down towards her neck, biting and tearing at her skin with his teeth. "You mean the world to me."

And as Misty tongued him back, and fondled him underneath his shirt, she still felt so ashamed, deep inside, and couldn't completely enjoy the experience. What was holding her back? Gary Oak wanted her, in all his glory, and her only. Why couldn't she finally accept his love and see where the relationship will go? Misty pulled away, and opened the door to the convertible. "I'm sorry, Gary," she whispered. "I can't really do this right now."

"Why not?" Gary purred, massaging Misty's hands with his own.

"I just can't," Misty said.

Gary stopped, and released his hold on Misty. "Okay," was his only answer. He walked around the vehicle, and opened the front door, started the engine, and tarted driving out towards Cerulean City.

"So did you have fun?" he asked while they were on the highway.

"You can say I did," Misty replied.

"That's nice to hear," Gary chuckled. "So does this mean you will be my girlfriend?"

"I'm sick of hearing that proposal when you say the same to Dawn, May, and Iris," Misty responded stubbornly, pouting her lips.

"You know how much more you mean to me, Misty. You do," Gary said.

Misty remained silent afterwards. As Gary pulled into her driveway and Misty quickly thanked him and opened the door, he stepped out to walk her to her door.

"I meant to give you something earlier today," Gary said, reaching into his shirt pocket and removing a freshwater pearl necklace.

"I want you to wear this to the summer masquerade ball. When you go with me as my date, of course," Gary explained, stringing the jewelry around Misty's neck.

Misty smiled. "Fine. You win this time."

Gary laughed, and pushed back Misty's beautiful, ginger hair. "I love you. Do you love me?"

"I don't love you. Not quite yet. I don't throw around that word. You can say I like you. I really like you. Yeah," Misty responded simplistically.

"I'll take that," Gary replied. "So, it's a date?"

"You bet," Misty said. That was when she tucked a wad of cash into Gary's palm, stood up on her tiptoes, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you around, Mister Gary Oak," she threw behind her shoulder as she opened the door to the entrance of the Waterflower mansion, and disappeared.

Gary struck his fist with triumph in the air, as she returned to his convertible and drove off into the distance once more.


End file.
